A brother's love, is a sister's curse
by strawberry buttercup
Summary: Her brother was her guardian, her protector. But what if he keeps her from the man she loves? Who will she choose? Her brother..or her one true love? LEMON S&S.
1. Chapter 1

_A brother's love is a sister's curse... _

_**Chapter One; **connections established, connections severed…. _

(A/N- hehehe, first fanfic by golden-pond, but I don't care. I got bored one day and I exhausted all the stories on fanfic so I thought I'd finally write my own. Any way here it goes….)

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does._ _None of the characters are mine…_

Sakura was a young girl, no she was more of a lady these days. The way she held herself, the way she walked, it was all with an air of sophistication that no _girl_ could match. She was 17, nearly 18 in April. She had grown into a fine young woman but still kept her deep emerald eyes, still so innocent, from childhood. Her naturally auburn hair hung low on her shoulders until it was whisked away by the soft breeze of the season and landed half way down her back.

As sherecieved a gloved hand from above, shestepped out of the Bentley Arnage AL, the sun couldn't help but reflect perfectly off her shapely and slightly tanned legs.

"Thank you Keitaro, I shall call you if I need you." And with a slight wave of her hand, they were both gone, heading in separate directions.

Sakura walked towards the building she knew all too well. Her brothers company, Kinomoto Corporations. It was named in recognition of their family. The one both of them didn't have any more. They only had each other.

Their parents died in a car crash on tragic day when Sakura was only three. Touya wasnine at the time, it affected him more. Sakura could ease into it as she didn't know what was going on till she gradually grew up. But Touya had alwasy suffered greatly for his loss. He was always close with his mother, and was alwasys angry at her for leaving him. Maybe that's why he was so hard on Sakura. He couldn't bare to lose another female in his life that he cared about. Especailly after Kaho had left. His fiance. He was so heartbroken, yet he survived thankfully. He couldn't take the female species anymore. He found solace in the arms of his best friend Yukito, who soon became his lover. Ever since then, Sakura is the only female Touya has trusted fully.

So Sakuragrew up fast and was quite mature for her age and despite Touya's protest's, he could see what she was becoming and feared the day when she would leave. He only had her in the world and he vowed on his parent's death bed that he would protect her no matter what. She was his world, she was what kept him sane. He wouldn't now what to do wihtout her.

He sighed as she walked into her office and sat herself down in the chair opposite him. She was required to be here occasionally on Touya's demands. Something about learning a new skill and family tradition….Sakura didn't listen but instead sat there watching the contraption on his desk. Back and forth, back and forth. As one ball came crashing down, the ball on the opposite end would react with the same force despite the other hanging balls between them. Pure physics she thought. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Sakura was no doubt smart, but she didn't show it. She was naturally shy but it only took a matter of minutes for her to warm up to anyone and her bubbly personality would come out kicking. She seemed to not have a care in the world, only the thoughts in her head. People just glowed when they were around her. She was just that likable a person.

She was destined to break hearts. But so far, only a few shattered pieces followed behind her. Not her own of course, no. She couldn't justify giving her heart to another, so she kept attachments at a friendship level, never wanting nor caring for anything more. But that of course didn't stop others from trying. Thus, they got hurt, for not being able to tame the wild and carefree that is Sakura Kinomoto. She knew she had the ability to love, but she wanted to save it for that special someone. And she had just about thought she had found that special someone...

"Sakura….Sakura…Kaijuu!" yelled Touya impatiently as he watched his sister day dream right before his eyes. That last word caught her attention and he and she both knew it was only to be used ifhe was ready to deal with the consequences, the wrath and voice of his baby sister.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" boomed Sakura. Her once sweet voice now filling the huge office with anger and discomfort.

"But it's the only way I can get you're attention" he replied, eerily calm, mainly due to it happening many times before.

"There still no need…" Sakura scoffed as her words trailed into nothing.

Touya started preaching to Sakura the importance of paying attention but just after he started his words were lost on her. For at that moment, an amber eyed boy with unruly locks of chocolate brown hair had walked into her brother's top floor office.

Before she had time to react she felt a hot steamy whisper envelop her ear.

"Miss me?" it stated in a gruff yet mischievous tone that just screamed 'I am up to no good'.

Sakura tried not to react in front of her brother but she couldn't resist. And before she knew it she was being embraced by her long time boyfriend, Syaoran Li, the one and only, her Syao.

Touya made a slight noise that both showed his presence and his lack of patience for the young couple in front of him. Touya didn't believe this boy for one minute. He wanted to slice him up like sushi, yet alas, he couldn't.

For Syaoran Li was the infamous leader or all the Li corporations. The greedy little bastard had a hand in anything to do with business. He owned various casinos in the Nevada desert, aswell as several building here in Tokyo, but his main business empire was in Hong Kong, China. And now, he was here to do business with him which would hopefully benefit both their companies handsomely.

"Would you kindly get you're grubby little paws off my sister while in my presence?" asked, no demanded Touya after getting no reply from his little noise earlier.

"Ah yes sorry about that here are those files you asked for concerning….." he looked at Sakura and paused, then continued, "….our business together." Stated Syaoran after finally returning back to reality.

Touya took the files and motioned for Li to move out of is office, but instead he sat down in one of the chairs in front of him, next to Sakura.

"We have a lunch appointment with the consultants from the Osake-Koma oil company." Said Syaoran after seeing Touya's puzzled expression.

Touya had to hand it to him, he was a great guy. He seemed cool, calm and collected and was certainly a very successful businessman. All qualities in which he liked in a business partner, but the factor that tainted him, was that he was dating his one and only younger sister. And had been for quite some time now. Touya was starting to worry. It was over 6 months ago, it was getting serious. What would he do? He could never let go of Sakura. Could he?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura and Syaoran got up to go to lunch.

All the way towards the restaurant he kept thinking…I have to get these two apart. I can't lose her. '_Wait, am I really that selfish?_' he pondered. '_Sakura seems so happy, how can I do this to her? Easy, take charge_.' His thoughts suddenly flipped on him. '_Look what he's doing to her, he's going to use her_ _and_ _he'll break her heart, I can't let that happen.' _

All of a sudden Touya stopped the car he was driving which caused the passengers beside him to yell at him in confusion and utter shock. He had just stopped in the middle of a busy intersection.

He'd never been one hundred percent sure about Sakura dating that guy. That guy, Syaoran, the one she claimed she loved. He didn't believe her, and hell, if she wasn't going to make the right choice, then he would…

(A/N- well there's the first chappie, yes it was short but it doesn't matter...it had to be that way or else itd look silly in first chapter...well dont worry next one'll be longer. I MYSELF HATE SHORT CHAPTERS.So i stay true to my word...R'n' R if you want, but it's greatly appreciated thanx)

-Golden-Pond-


	2. Chapter 2

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

_**Chapter 2;**_

(A/N- I'm back, not 5 minutes ago I finished my first chapter, I don't care if anyone reviews…I'm doing this for me and for you…enjoy. But remember, reviewing is good.)

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine… _

All that could be heard were the screeching of the tyres as the car rounded the corner, very sharply. Both Syaoran and Sakura were looking up at Touya like he had gone crazy. He had.

Something in him snapped at that moment. Like a twig. He just needed that little extra nudge to break free from the tree. He wasn't going to let some rich spoilt little brat take away the only thing he had in life, the thing that meant everything to him. Something so small, so fragile, so delicate, Sakura. It was Touya's salvation as well as demise. At this particular moment, it was his demise.

Finally Sakura spoke as she suddenly realised where they were going. "Why are you taking me back home, we have an appointment? And why are you driving like this, slow down, you're scaring me!"

"No, I'm sorry Sakura this is for your own good." Remarked Touya as he stepped on the accelerator and sped off towards their mansion over in the hills of the city.

At this point all Syaoran could do was stare. He couldn't believe what was happening. Sakura's own brother had turned on her. He was going crazy and he was going to kill them all. He couldn't help but think of Sakura. '_Sakura…' _But there were so many thoughts going through his mind at that moment that he couldn't pin point just one about her. He loved her with all of his heart and he openly admitted it. She was his everything.

Both Sakura and Syaoran watched in wonder as they saw the truck turning ahead of them. They were going to fast…They couldn't stop. There was no time. Touya couldn't have seen it in time. Yet he reacted as best he could, even if it was delayed. Their fate was now inevitable. So all of them thought, as their lives flashed before their eyes, '_this is it…I'm going to die!'_

Their screams were muffled by the collision. Touya had begun to brake and they had skidded to the right. (A/N- Australia so driver is right side, s & s were on the other side, front and rear passengers). Touya's side of the car had veered directly parallel to the trucks. They had hit the side of the truck, not the cargo but the cabin. Even though Touya braked, they still hit at roughly 80km/h. The impact was tremendous. Tonnes of metal twisted in the blink of an eye. Screams were no longer heard. Fuel was leaking from the car. All the windows were broken. Blood was everywhere. Bodies lifeless, lay sprawled on the ground, half in and out of the car. But one man was still locked behind the wheel. Sirens soon followed. They were not too far away.

Stirring could be seen. One of the bodies, the one on the grass barely meters away began to move. Syaoran immediately tried to regain his composure and take in what had just happened. '_I was just in an accident'. _He shook away those thoughts and went on to more important ones. '_Sakura…' _

He saw her body lying through the window of the back seat. He instantly got up, not caring about the wound to his legs or his arms. He was sure at least one of if not all were broken. He could worry about it later though. All that mattered was Sakura.

He hobbled over to his girlfriend, his Saku. She stirred, and just at that moment, her eyes began to wake. She looked up and couldn't hear much. Just faint sounds in the distance, although they were actually very close.

Syaoran helped Sakura up and they both began helping each other limp to the side of the road. When suddenly, Sakura remembered Touya. She tried to run but her feet failed her, probably from shock. Syaoran saw this and he motioned for her to sit down on the soft wet grass only feet away. She obliged all the while trying not to think about it. '_I was in a car crash. I survived. But what of Touya? He's still in there. Oh please Syao…help my poor brother'._

Syaoran was doing his best to find an entry point to help Touya. It didn't help much that the leaking fuel tank of the once prestigious Mercedes had suddenly caught ablaze. Syaoran panicked, double-time when he heard the whimpers of Sakura behind him. He threw all rational thought out the window and just dove towards the front passenger door. This theory didn't go in his favour however. Although had only just caught fire, the door handle was extremely hot. He thought quickly of Sakura. '_This is for you Sakura!' _as he opened the door and crawled over to an unconscious Touya. He undid his seatbelt, amazed that it was still intact and on. And quickly pulled him back through the passenger side of the car.

Sakura came rushing up to help carry the load that was Touya. He murmured something incoherent and the two gasped at him. '_He's still alive' _They both thought. Touya was placed onto the grass as gently as possible in this situation and was given room to breath. That didn't last long as Sakura quickly grabbed Touya by his big masculine shoulders and hugged him like it was their first in centuries. She wept explicitly in his arms while Syaoran patted her on the back.

The emergency vehicles came all of a sudden and stopped abruptly right before the three engrossed in a touching moment. One man walked up to them and quickly ushered them over to an ambulance where he told them they'd be treated for their injuries.

The truck driver, still in disbelief of what happened, came running up to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so god dam reckless. I should have stopped. I shouldn't have tried to make the amber!" But his words were of no use. Each victim was in their own little worlds, thinking about what they had almost lost.

After the ambulances, soon came the police. Questions were asked and tears were shed. Sakura had to be literally detached from one policeman who accused Touya of speeding. She had forget that Touya was infact speeding. But no one was saying that, there was no record, therefore no proof. The driver had admitted to running that light. It was his fault, not Touya's.

As Syaoran was pulling back Sakura from the haughty policeman all clad in blue and white, Touya was being carried to the back of the ambulance van. He apparently did not get out as unscathed as the others. While they were able to walk, he was not. He had severe injuries to his head and he had an obviously broken right arm. Mean while, Sakura and Syaoran only had minor bruises and abrasions. Syaoran's left arm was probably a sprain and Sakura had to have stitches to upper left arm.

Syaoran's eye's followed Sakura as he saw her step into the back of the ambulance. Syaoran would follow in his car. All during the ambulance ride Touya would drift in and out of consciousness. Sakura was worried dearly for her brother and also felt a bit sorry for Syaoran. He'd have to endure this, but she soon brushed away the thought after she realised Syaoran would do anything for her.

The hospital was deathly quiet. Too quiet. She stood at the end of a large white hallway hanging her head while trying to listen to the doctor. As she suspected, Syaoran was right there, by her side. Ready to be called to her service.

The doctor excused himself and Sakura sank into Syao's arms. She didn't cry though. She couldn't cry. '_Touya would be alright_, _yeah he's tough, course he'll be alright'_.

He would recover, but slowly. He had suffered a minor concussion, and they would have to perform surgery on his spine to correct the damage done to his legs. He was assured a 96 recovery form the surgery. But the real damage is permanent, he may never walk again.

Sakura thought long and hard before balling into tears. '_What was he going to do in a wheelchair? What about his job, his company, which he loved so much?'_

But no, she couldn't cry. He wouldn't for her. So she wouldn't do it for him. She had to be strong. To keep her promise. He promised to protect her no matter what, and in turn, she promised to protect him no matter what and be by his side. He would pull through. He always did. He'd have to for her. Or she'd hate him forever. He wouldn't let that happen.

Right when Sakura had come to that thought, a figure came bustling round the corner. Knocking over nurses and files along the way. It was Yukito, Touya's best friend and life partner.

He came hurling towards Sakura whilst trying to keep his glasses from falling down. His hair seemed wind swept and lanky. You could tell he had just woken up. Sakura had called him almost as soon as they reached the hospital. Yukito was the only other person that Touya showed emotions or feelings towards. He was a dear friend to Sakura aswell.

Sakura tried to hush his distaughted cries with her hand, signaling the sign against the door. "Sssshhhh….." Sakura hissed at him.

He motioned a quick sorry and then asked the whereabouts of Touya.

"He's in surgery at the moment Yukito." Said Sakura whilst sitting on a nearby chair.

"But he's going to be alright, right?" asked Yukito a little impatiently, but it was understandable. The love of his life nearly died, he could say or do anything he wanted and he's be forgiven for it.

"They say he may never walk again." And with that by Sakura, Yukito felt all the blood rush from his head.

"Oh god, Touya!" he screamed. It was useless.

Touya could not be saved. He had been speeding and this was his punishment.

As Sakura sat there with her head in her lap, and with Syaoran comforting her as always, she couldn't help but wonder…why had Touya been speeding? '_Why would he risk his life like that, let alone ours? He seemed to have snapped right before he turned the car around. He had some crazy look in his eyes. I hope he's going to be okay. Please be okay. Don't die. I need you…' _

(A/N- don't you juts hate the in the middle stuff? Well sorry it's going to get dirty before it gets clean. Lemon in later chapters aswell as a moody Touya, abusive? Only time will tell… RAND R if you wish. Would be nice to know what u think. Tootiles.)

-Golden-Pond-


	3. Chapter 3

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

**_Chapter 3; i need you not_**

(A/N- back again. And already I have writers block and it's only day one…ha-ha. Nah it's not really writers block. I got bored with the story. Anyways…hope u enjoy…)

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

Waiting, sitting, watching. No noise. Watching, sitting, waiting. A murmur escaped from the older boys lips.

He had only come out of surgery yesterday, and the doctor informed them that it was going to take some time for him to wake up. He suffered a lot during that crash. He needed sleep. So he slept seemingly peaceful to those surrounding his bed.

Sakura and Yukito had not left his bedside since he came back from the operating room. Both were instantly awoken by Touya's noise. It was just a false alarm. It was always just a false alarm. '_When will he wake up? Touya is strong, he shouldn't require this much rest'. _Yukito's mind was racing.

But in a way, Sakura and Yukito did not want him to wake up. Then they'd have to tell me, break him the news. He couldn't walk. The doctors had informed them after his surgery. There was no chance. He'd be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. '_Touya was only 23 years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. What am I saying,was for? IS, IS. Touya is 23 years old and has his whole life ahead of him, in a wheelchair'. _Oh god Sakura thought.

Touya suddenly jolted. He arose into a sitting position upon the bed. His eyes fluttered open, much like a butterfly's wings. But everyone knew Touya wasn't a butterfly or anything resembling a butterfly.

His eyes darted across the room and onto Yukito. A loving smile crossed is face. One that was only ever seen before by the two people present in the room, Sakura and Yukito. Yukito returned it affectionately. He so longed to see his friend wake up. And now he was over come by joy, he had half a mind to jump on Touya and place a warm, long, hard kiss on his lips which he had been watching intently for the past 12 hours. But he refrained himself as he saw the object of his affections eyes dart once more across to the other side of the bed, on Sakura. Her face lit up as Yukito's did. Touya had worried both of them and they hoped to never go through that pain again.

They both took Touya into a hug which did not leave him until later that evening. They all felt so warm, so secure, so safe in each others arms. They didn't want it to end. And the only reason it had ended was because Syaoran had walked in the door.

He immediately saw that Touya was awake and groaned inwardly. '_Shit, why now, why ever?'_ were his exact thoughts.

Before Syaoran could even say a word, Touya had attempted to get out of bed and throw him out personally. He had thrown the covers off only to come to a shocking realization. '_I can't move my legs. Why can't I move my legs? Oh my god, what the fuck happened?' _His mind was racing, what was going on.

"Why the fuck can't I move my legs?" shouted Touya. Several nearby nurses heard his outburst and came rushing into help. Sakura ran with Syaoran right behind her. She was intent on finding that doctor to let him explain it to Touya. It was just too hurtful for either her or Yukito to comprehend. And I doubt he wanted to hear the news from Syaoran.

Several hours later, a calmer Touya laid in his bed. The doctor had explained to Touya the limitations of his condition. Sakura was waiting outside the door, leaning on the doorframe. She had refrained from crying for a while now, and dam it, she wasn't going to start now.

Syaoran was down the hall, getting coffee, while Yukito was currently seeing Touya. She hadn't heard screaming or cussing since the doctor left a while ago. Then when Yukito went in, it all went quiet.

Sakura was yet to have her time with her big brother. She wanted to see him alive and well, but she wanted him to see her being brave and not crying. Like a true Kinomoto. She needed to be brave, to keep her promise to stand by his side if ever he needed her.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts until slowly the door opened to reveal a completely flushed Yukito. He had obviously been crying. "Your turn Sakura" he stated. He looked almost cheery, but she knew Yukito better. He couldn't hide his emotions. Something big had just happened with him and Touya. But no noise could be heard. Both were so touchy about their business that it made that scenario possible and realistic.

Sakura stepped over the divide after explaining to Syaoran where she was going. "You should go home, get some rest." Said Sakura, the noise level not barely any more audible than a whisper.

"No, I want to stay here with you if you need me." He answered, matching her whisper.

She kissed his cheek for a brief moment before heading over the divide that was the doorway to Touya's hospital room.

She looked up from the floor and found Touya staring at her. He wasn't smiling which didn't bother Sakura. '_Since when did he smile anyway' _she thought. But he had that look in his eyes. That displeasing look that showed her something was wrong.

She slunk over to the bed and sat down after giving Touya a hug. He smiled briefly and that made her spirits soar for that brief moment, he was her Touya again.

Once she was comfortable, Touya got right down to the point.

"I don't want you seeing that boy anymore!". It was a statement. An order.

"What right do you have to order me around? You're not my father!' she retorted.

"No, but I am you're guardian, you will do as I say, understand me?" he didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "You have no idea who that boy is Sakura. He is just using you. He's like all the others. Do you want a broken heart?". He was now caressing her cheek as the tears slowly rolled down her pale façade.

'_He's only messing with you, Syaoran wouldn't do that to you. He loves you and you love him. Fight him Sakura, fight Touya. He has no authority over you, not anymore. You're almost 18, fight back. Stand you ground. Fight for you and Syao! Fight for your love!' _Her mind willed her to voice these thoughts to her brother.

She jumped off the bed in disgust and began her verbal onslaught. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You may be my guardian but not for much longer. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! I CAN STAND ON MY OWN TWO FEET!" she pointed her finger towards the door. "Syaoran understands me, he believes in me. HE LOVES ME I never knew what it was really like to feel love, unconditionally, and when I finally do, you want to take it all away from me. HOW DARE YOU! Do you even care about me? I have feelings too. I hate it when you do this. It hurts when you do this. I do not want to be torn between my brother and the love of my life. Do not make me choose.". She gave him an evil glare of pure utter loathing before exiting the small room, leaving a stunned Touya in the bed, helpless.

She liked thinking of him as helpless. But it did her no good. He was never going to be helpless. He was Touya Kinomoto. He was not helpless. Wheelchair or not.

'_What had happened to you big brother? You were once a kind and loving man, and had only watchful, protective eyes over me. But as we grew, we must have grown apart. You are not the same brother I had once loved. You try and disregard my feelings and while doing so, try and make me give up the only other person aside from you who really cares for me. How could you be so cruel? You said you'd always protect me, you promised. Then why are you trying to harm me. Where is your heart brother? _

And with that thought, she found herself back in the hall, being clutched tightly by her one and only. '_Syaoran's always going to be there for me.' _She thought as she drifted into an unnerving calm of dreams crossing with reality.

Soon, a face brought her out of this coma like state. It was Yukito. "Agh, hello, good morning?' she asked hoping she was right, almost knowing that she was wrong.

"Good guess, hello to you too, but no it's evening." He replied.

Sakura could see that the once shiny brightness in his eyes, had fallen. She concluded it to be her brothers doing. Touya had changed after the day of the accident. He was no longer anybody that anyone remembered. He had begun to push away the only two people that cared about him most. He was in a spiral, spinning out of control. But he was the strongest of the three. Who was going to pull him out?

Sakura was back facing Yukito after being pulled out of her thoughts by the slight touch of her hand against another's. It was Syaoran's. He was gently caressing her face.

Yukito said "I think it's time for you to go home Sakura. At least for a good night's rest."

Sakura reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to leave her brother in this state. However she trusted both Yukito and Syaoran and believed it would be fine. Plus Yukito's smile was just too good to resist.

Soon after, Sakura was being led to Syaoran's red Porsche 911. He held the door open for her as any gentleman would and she stepped inside. She instantly felt relieved. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was away from Touya. '_No Touya's my family, I could never abandon him. But he said those things…' _Her mind trailed. She violently shook her head. She had promised Syaoran that their time away from the hospital was time they were to spend together. They deserved a break, especially Sakura. No more thinking of Touya.

As they drove up Syao's long, paved driveway Sakura made a promise to herself to not ruin their weekend. Yukito made them promise to stay away for the weekend as he wanted some alone time with Touya and sensed Sakura needed a break.

Syaoran ran ahead of Sakura and opened the door for her. She eyed him suspiciously but thought nothing more of it. He quietly asked her to close her eyes.

'_What on earth is he up to? What is he doing? Why can't I open my eyes yet? Oh the suspense is killing me" _Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute and her heart was racing wildly. When all of a sudden, it almost stopped. He had taken his hand away from her eyes and she opened her eyes to reveal a white clad living room. But this living room was different. For it had thousands of pink rose and cherry blossom petals scattered everywhere.

They were on the floor, on the cushions. And she noticed a trail leading stair up stairs. '_I wonder where that goes' _She thought. But her thoughts were interrupter when someone caught her attention in front of her.

It was Syaoran Li. He was standing dead centre in front of her. He placed one small kiss on her tiny peach lips spread across her face. Smiling in contentment. She was about to speak when all of a sudden…she saw Syaoran do something she thought he's never do…

'……_.' _she gasped. No noise emitted. She was in complete and utter shock.

(A/N- hehe kinda a needed chapter. i'm trying to potray the shift in relationship of sakura and her brother. how she use to rely on him but now that shes got sayo, touya aint needed. hes kinda jealous i guess. next chapter is romance galore. LEMON... Yukito and Touya maybe, but def Syaoran and Sakura. please r n r this time.. ctach ya later.)

-Golden-Pond-


	4. Chapter 4

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

**_Chapter 4; Nothing compares to love between two, not even a brother. _**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

_WARNING LEMON ALERT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH THEN SKIP THE WHOLE CHAPTER, SORRY IF IT'S ANY INCONVENIENCE._

(A/N- who would have thought it'd be this hard to start and continue a story? I don't know about you, but personally I find the last two chapters insanely boring. BORING. But I must tell you they're necessary because I need to show how they're relationships are progressing and de-progressing and to set the scene.

I hate it when ppl suddenly skip things and make it all happen to fast. So to be true to my word, things have got to be boring. But not now. Now it gets good. LEMON, ABUSE, ALOHOLISM, ROMANCE, SEX, BETRAYL. This is why I write the fic. To see this parts occur. Not to keep that promise of all of the above. Plz tell me if I don't deliver, IN TIME. I can tell ya, IT AINT HAPPENING IN ONE CHAPTER!)

Sakura stood with disbelief as she saw the love of her like, THE Syaoran Li, kneeling before her. He looked up at her with eyes full of love and fear all at the same time. Sakura loved those eyes. When ever she had problems she could always just get lost in them and all her pain would go again. If only momentarily. The minute those eyes locked with hers, she was hooked. She melted like butter in front of them and she loved that feeling.

Sakura stared back at Syaoran. She was in shock. _'What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Did he love her this much? Does she love him? Of course!_

Without realizing it at first, Syaoran had talked. He had asked her THE question, and she wasn't listening. "Could you please repeat that, I didn't hear you?" She asked feeling quite embarrassed at her predicament.

"Sakura, I love you with all my heart and I want to make you mine. I know this isn't the best of times, but I feel if you truly knew how I felt, it would help you in your situation. I want to be there to comfort you, and tell you that it's going to be alright. I can't bear to see you like this without knowing. You've heard me say I love you many times. But this will prove I love you and will not stop loving you for as long as I live." He paused, gauging her reaction before deciding to continue.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" He let it out finally. He so wanted her to be his and he wanted the world to know it. He didn't care about her brother's disapproval, he only needed her answer and he'd be content for the rest of his days on this earth and beyond if it were yes.

Sakura had only just fully comprehended what this meant. '_He wants to marry me?' _"Syaoran, I'd be honored to be your wife." She said as he stood up and he took her in a warm and loving hug that was met with equal force by Sakura.

Neither knew how long they'd been standing like that, they didn't care. They had each other and that was all that mattered most in the world.

They eventually let each other go. But they still stood right in front of each other, starring into each others eyes. They're breathing was heavy. Although they were now engaged and were quite comfortable with each other saying nothing.

The tension in the room was very high. It had nothing to do with being uncomfortable. The tension was due to the stares each person was emitting. They were not deadly, but filled with so much love it made the other hurt.

Suddenly Syaoran took some initiative. He was going to give them what they both wanted. The chance to be close. Closer than they'd ever been before, and hopefully will be again. In one swift stride he had Sakura in his arms. He lifted her up off the floor and held her, bridal style. She wrapped her arms round his neck as if giving him the okay.

Their eyes met and did not leave each other as Syaoran carried his soon to be bride, up to his bedroom. The petals making soft noises as his feet stood on them. They were following the trail of petals. '_So that is where they lead'_ Sakura thought.

Their breathing was still the same as Syaoran reached the door and opened it slowly. He was so careful, as if his life was on the line. He took the same care in walking up to the bed and slowly placed Sakura in the middle of it.

Sakura noticed that the petals were even on the bed. '_My my, isn't he presumptuous?" _She thought before turning her attention back to Syaoran.

Syaoran was still standing at the foot of the big, four poster bed that was wrapped with clear netting. He just loved looking at her and he relished in the fact that this creature, this goddess in front of him would be his forever more.

Sakura noticed him starring and began to blush. Upon seeing that, Syaoran was on the bed with her. He loved seeing that cute smile upon her lips when she blushed but he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Not now.

He couldn't take it anymore. All looking and no touching, it was not good for him, or her. He moved his head closer to Sakura's lips and brushed hers lightly with his. Sakura closed her eyes and shuddered. He had done that many times before, but now was different. Now it seemed so…so…erotic. And she couldn't help but notice, she liked that feeling.

He stopped teasing her and pushed her down farther onto the bed and started ravishing her with his mouth. '_God I love the way she tastes, the way she responds to my touches.'_ He thought as he took his mouth away from hers and started moving it down her body.

He placed the lightest of kisses on her neck. Every so often nipping at her skin to get a reaction from Sakura. And by the sounds of Sakura's moans every time he did, she liked it.

He then moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist. He began pulling her shirt out from underneath her and pulled it upwards. He stopped his ministrations only briefly so he could get the garment off over her head.

He caught himself starring again at the female body currently underneath him. He saw that infamous blush once more and stopped and begun tending to her body as before. The kisses moved down to her navel which caused a giggle from Sakura.

Out of all the girls he has had, Sakura was the first to giggle from this particular touch. He liked that fact.

He knew Sakura was a virgin so he was going to take it slow their first time. So he continued what he was doing slightly longer than usual. But the woman underneath him had other plans.

She caught his mouth and reached it up to hers. They kissed long, hard and passionately. She somehow flipped them over as she was now on top of Syaoran. It was now his time to moan. '_You're so close, but yet so far. How can you do this to me? You little tease.' _He thought.

Sakura then tugged at his shirt before pulling it off him completely. She was in awe. His chest was….perfect. '_God, he's gorgeous. And he's all mine.' _She thought before releasing a sly grin as he trapped her mouth to another steamy kiss.

She got off of his body and took her socks and shoes off. Him doing the same. She then stood in front of him once more, with a hint of fear in her eyes. Syaoran saw this and said to her, "are you sure you want this? I mean we could wait?" He didn't want to hurt Sakura in any way, and he was willing to wait. After all, they had eternity to do that. Not that he didn't want to though. He was just so in love for her, he'd forget his own feelings just to save hers.

"No, I want to. I'm just scared." He said as she looked down towards the floor. But Syaoran was there in a split second with his arms wrapped around her kissing her.

"Don't be scared, I'll be sure not to hurt you." He said into her ear, trying to reassure her.

"I trust you, Syaoran." She replied.

They kissed once more as his hand slid to underneath her. He picked her up and Sakura's legs instantly became enclosed around Syaoran's waist. He carried her over to the bed like this, still kissing and placed her down, underneath him once more.

All Sakura's fears went out the window as they kissed. She was with the man she loved and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her instincts took over but she still maintained that innocent curiosity in her touches.

Her hands almost expertly ran down to meet the button and fly of Syaoran's jeans. She undid them and began slipping his pants down off his thighs. Syaoran did the rest. He kicked them off his feet as if they were useless. In this case, they were.

Sakura could feel every inch of Syaoran on her body now. And much to her satisfaction and inquisitiveness, she could feel Syaoran's manhood throbbing against her.

Syaoran began un-buttoning Sakura's pants and in no time, they were next to Syaoran's in a pile on the floor, forgotten.

The pressure only deepened once she was free from the restraints of her pants. Now the only thing separating them was a thin bit of cloth, on both parts.

They began kissing, much like that of horny teenagers in the back of the movie theatre on a Friday night.

Syaoran's hand dropped from her waist to her thighs as he began gently caressing the inside of them. Using his thumb in a circular motion to arouse Sakura. Closer and closer the circles came to the centre of her being, but never touched. This teasing was driving Sakura mad until finally she could feel Syaoran's hand sliding between her tanned skin and the lace of her underwear.

Carefully he pulled them down off her, and returned to her thighs. Then suddenly he reached Sakura's core, this surprised her as she was expecting the sensation to leave as it drew nearer. But her thoughts were soon lost as she felt was pleasure it brought her. She moaned as Syaoran began moving his finger inside of her. Ever so gently, as to not hurt her but strong enough to bring her delight. Then he began plucking at her to break the rhythm, exciting her once again.

He continued and began swapping between motions until he thought it was time. Sakura's moans became more frequent, louder and uncontrollable. Now was definitely time.

He took his hand from inside her and looked into her eyes. They were closed, but opened once she sensed his gaze on her.

Sakura ran her hands down his muscle bound chest, lingering on his abs and his pecks for a few brief moments. They then wandered to the seam of his boxers. She slid one hand in and began stroking his long, now hard shaft.

He moaned and bit his lip. '_It feels so good, especially coming from her, the one I love.'_ But his thoughts were interrupted when she moved her fingers across his testicles repeatedly.

She continued doing this until Syaoran had to stop her. He wanted them to come together.

She then used her now skilled hands to reach down to his boxers and pull them off, the only bit of clothing left on either of them. Once done, they were both completely naked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with those deep eyes of hers. Something in them caught Syaoran by surprise. He expected to see fear and anxiety. But instead he found her eyes pleading to his. She wanted him badly. He could see, and he didn't want to deny her what she so wanted.

All it took was one smooth motion. One quick thrust and Sakura's virginity was no more. He did it suddenly as to not hurt her anymore than was expected.

He stopped before continuing as to accustom her to this new feeling.

He started moving slowly inside her. Moving back and forth while grinding his body to hers. Sakura couldn't help but move along with him. His motions were so inviting and once she found the sensation increase, she continued to move with him.

The pace increased. Sakura moaned for the umpteenth time that evening. Syaoran smiled upon hearing that.

They both continued their motions, becoming faster with each thrust.

Sakura screamed just as she was at her peak and him, at his. "Syaoran……!" Her voice was indescribable. He'd never heard that tone from her, and he liked it. They came together.

They both laid there, him still inside her, panting. A sweat could be seen on top of both their brows.

Slowly Syaoran withdrew from her and rolled to her side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him possessively. She simply obeyed and clung to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and strung his hand through her soft auburn hair. She in turn began tracing patterns around his chest.

No-one said a word. The patterns slowly stopped and Syaoran's hand rested on Sakura's side. They fell asleep together in one another's arms. Their lives at that time were perfect.

Touya lay in the hospital, Yukito sitting asleep in the chair by his bed. He had been thinking of Sakura for almost the entire night. He couldn't let Syaoran take her away from him. He'd do whatever it took to keep her. There was nothing stronger than the bond that he and Sakura had. He vowed to make Sakura realise that, and he wasn't going to give up until Syaoran was out of the picture.

_Little did he know it'd be harder than he thought. For at that moment, Sakura and Syaoran shared at moment which would make separation almost impossible._

(A/N- There you go. Finally some bloody romance. S and S style. Lemon too. Hope it was satisfactory, no pun intended. jks. Please R and R this time. I go back to school tomorrow so next chapter might be a while but hay, you got what u wanted so far so u can wait a week or two.)

-Golden-Pond-


	5. Chapter 5

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

_**Chapter 5; **_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

(A/N- Let me just say…TOUYA IS THE BAD GUY IN THS STORY. I really didn't intend for him to be so bad. But I'm sorry, he ain't changing either. He only gets worse. I know, it hurts me too. I love Touya…But that's why this story is a tragedy. IT IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING….SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING; I'M SUCH A LAZY PERSON….sorry for lying, a week or two turned into at least 3 weeks)

"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm quite capable of doing this for myself?" Touya bellowed as he was being pushed by Yukito passed the hospital doors and into the sunlight for the first time in weeks in his new wheelchair. He had not figured out how to maneuver it properly yet but he didn't want to seem weak so he insisted he do it himself.

Yukito smiled but it was a sort of fake smile. He was definitely not his normal self Sakura concluded. Something happened at the hospital between her brother and Yukito, and she vowed to find out what. She was beginning to think she shouldn't have left for so long.

Sakura and Syaoran's weekend together had turned out to be an entire week together, much to Touya's dismay. He was angry with her for not returning sooner and for staying so long away from him and he let Sakura know it every moment he got a chance.

Syaoran was not here as Sakura told him it probably would be hard enough on Touya without having to worry about him being there as well. Sakura was glad that Syaoran understood her so much. She so longed for someone like him and now that she found him she felt almost complete. If only her brother would accept that her and Syaoran were together, her life would be perfect once more. She was torn between them and she didn't like it. She just prayed it all worked out for the best.

She had not told Touya about her engagement to Syaoran yet, and she didn't plan to for a while yet. She had to let her brother get use to the idea when he was at least established and comfortable with his surroundings in a wheelchair first.

Touya eyed Sakura from his sitting position. He suspected something was up and he knew it had to do with her week of absence and that so called man she loved. After all, he was her big brother and knew everything about her. _Or so he thought. _

The specially provided car was there awaiting their arrival, courtesy of the hospital as temporary transportation for Touya till they found their own way around. It looked like any other car to observers but Touya knew different. 'It is a car for the disabled' he thought. 'Like me'. But he refused to believe he was helpless. He was always a strong and stubborn man and his new condition had only made it worse.

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet. No-one spoke a word. Sakura still had that dazed expression on her face. No doubt thinking of Syaoran. Yukito was driving and looking intently on the road while Touya rode in the back. The ride was short and quick.

Once they reached the house, Yukito tried to help Touya inhabit himself back in his wheelchair but Touya refused his help. "I can do this by myself, you do not have to baby me!" his loud voice fired at Yukito.

Sakura by this point knew better and backed away from Touya, making no attempts to communicate or help him in any way.

During Touya's stay at the hospital, he had so much time to think that he calculated exactly how many stairs were in his house. Three lead to the front door. One hundred and four lead to the upstairs bedrooms. Six more lead down to the kitchens and back up again. Then there was the cellar. Another fifty steps down there. In total, one hundred and sixty nine steps around his large house, much resembling a mansion. He would not be subjected to putting ramps everywhere. He would not be able to go into his cellar anymore. He would ask the servants to fetch his wine for them. He would install an elevator to reach upstairs. He never needed to go into the kitchen either; he would hire a cook and more staff to cater for him. He was rich and the owner of a big company, he could do whatever he wanted.

As his wheelchair reached the first three steps he groaned. He didn't want to ask for help but it seemed he was trapped and had to lower his pride to do so. "Um….little help here please!" Instead of asking, he more demanded it be done. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura and Yukito, they knew he had changed, they secretly just wished it was not too late for him to change back but knew it was impossible.

Yukito began lifting Touya's wheelchair as a servant appeared from the house to grab the other side. Once Touya was inside the building, the servant promptly left, sensing his master's bitterness.

Sakura turned on her heel and began walking up the stairs towards her room, cruelly knowing he could not follow in a hurry. "Sakura, where do you think you're going, I wish to have a chat with you." He said as she turned around to face him. His face showed anger. Sakura smiled evilly and just simply replied, "I do not wish to speak with you at this time." And continued walking off towards her room once more. As she walked, she could here Touya yelling at her as she ascended the steps. She just ignored them.

Yukito just stood waiting for Touya to make a move, not wanting to upset him further. He so wanted to help the one he loved but he began sensing that he could not. This was beyond even him. He let out a sign and shook the feelings away. 'No, I will try my best'. He thought as he followed Touya as he rolled towards the living area.

Touya headed straight towards the brandy cabinet and took two glasses off the shelf and grabbed the bottle. He poured himself one and motioned towards Yukito asking if he wanted one also. Yukito declined, shaking his head. Touya shrugged and put some ice in his large glass and added one large serving of strong straight brandy.

Yukito sat one the couch and watched as if knowing what was about to happen. Then, Touya took one large gulp and the contents in the glass were gone. He picked up the bottle again and poured roughly the same amount as before. He then downed it in almost the same fashion as before. He grabbed the bottle for a third helping but Yukito quickly seized the bottle from his grip.

Touya glared at him icily and Yukito said, "I do not think you wish to do this to yourself. I mean it is only 1 o clock in the after noon."

Touya responded by continuing his stare and adding, "I can do as I wish, I am lord and master in this house, and what I do should not be questioned by anybody, not even you Yukito."

Yukito was taken aback. Whatever answer he had expected, he had never expected one as cold and as hard as that. He strolled out of the room containing Touya, handing him back the bottle in the process. He needed to be away from Touya; he disappointed in him at that moment.

Yukito found himself wandering around upstairs. He had agreed to stay in the house while Touya got settled. Mostly for Sakura's sake though, he didn't think someone as young as her should be burdened with that kind of a brother and responsibility that went with his condition just yet.

He was now in front of Sakura's door and knocked on it awaiting a reply. When he received one her turned the knob to find Sakura sitting on her floor with a photo album in front of her. He noticed her puffy cheeks and her red eyes. She had been crying. Then he noticed what pictures she was looking at. They were of her and Touya growing up.

He sat on the floor next to her. "Touya's changing I know, but he will always be your big brother, there to protect you". He said calmly while leaning on his palms. She looked up at him and smiled briefly.

"No he is not, he will never be the same person I once knew, and he's changed too much. And I don't think it's entirely to do with the accident". Sakura said now looking at the album again.

Yukito knew what she meant. Somehow before the accident he had become distant and cold. He didn't take any notice of it until now as he thought it was stress and work related. "I'm afraid you might be right." Yukito said while looking at Sakura. "I don't want to believe that he will never be the same. I loved the old Touya, and the new one seems too scary and resentful to love." He finished sounding very dejected.

"I don't want to be around him anymore, he makes my life miserable, especially since he won't approve of Syaoran and I. You know that's what caused the accident. He snapped and suddenly lost control, and I knew it had to do with me and Syaoran. He couldn't handle us being together. And now I'm even more afraid knowing….' Sakura trailed off while looking at Yukito, tears almost in her eyes.

Yukito noticed her sudden change in voice and started at her wonderingly. She noticed his expression and started again. "Syaoran asked me to marry him while we were on "vacation" and I accepted." Sakura said with no emotion in her voice.

Yukito nodded, taking it all in. "I wish you all the best Sakura." He said while smiling a true smile.

"So you're not mad?" Sakura asked with a sparkle in her eyes all of a sudden.

"No, why would I be mad? I happen to find Syaoran Li a fine young man, and despite your brother's opinions, I believe him to be perfect for you." Yukito said while still smiling.

Sakura looked at him lovingly and all of a sudden jumped on him and gave him a meaningful hug. "Oh thank-you Yukito, I knew I could count on you to be a big brother to me!" She said, still hugging him till he turned purple.

She let go and sat back once more, looking at the pictures once again. She sighed. "Why does he hate Syaoran so much Yukito?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes off the page again.

It took him a while to answer but he finally was able to answer Sakura's question. "Because he thinks Syaoran is trying to take you away from him. You know it's always been you and Touya. No-one has come between you, not even boyfriends or girlfriends. They always come in second. But when he sees you with Syaoran, he thinks you only care about him and do not need him anymore. He feels hurt and betrayed and he believes he must protect you and keep you from Syaoran in order to be useful and have a place in your heart again." Yukito said not meeting Sakura's eyes which were now upon him.

"H-e, He really believes that?" Sakura asked while stuttering and looking puzzled at Yukito's answer.

"Yes. Can't you see it?"

"No, I knew he never wanted us to be together but I guess I never took the time to ask or figure out why. I was just always so mad at him, talking to him about it seemed pointless. And obviously he feels the same way." Sakura answered, astonished.

Yukito was about to answer Sakura once more but he heard a crash downstairs that caused his thoughts to cease.

Yukito ran downstairs as quick as his feet could carry him, with Sakura in tow, not further than a foot behind.

When they reached the core of the noise, they saw Touya lying there on the floor. He had obviously fallen out of his wheelchair and the brandy bottle and his glass had smashed. Glass now surrounded the floor. Sakura, now knowing the real reason why he was like this, rushed over to help him immediately. If he was going to be cold there was still no reason for her to be too.

Touya groaned as he felt arms try to lift him. He moved, making their attempts futile. He sat up to face them and found himself staring right into Sakura's glowing emerald eyes. He just yelled at her instead of accepting her help. "I do not need you anymore. You do not need me, and I don not need you. So stop trying to help!" Touya roared, remembering how Sakura has said those exact words to him once before.

Sakura was at a loss for words. But soon found them, along with her previous anger. 'I have every right to hate him. No matter the reason he wouldn't let me be with the man I loved, he wouldn't let me be with the man I love. No reason justifies his behavior.' She thought as she knelt down to meet his eyes.

"Fine, but you need someone's help Touya. You are not superman. You can't do everything alone. You're not as strong as you think." She stated, rather coolly too before raising the tone and decibels of her voice. "You're selfish and arrogant and think you can do everything. Well newsflash, you can't. You are in a wheelchair and will remain that way for the rest of your days, ALONE."

That did it. Touya was no enraged. No one called him weak, not even his little sister. He wanted to hurt her for that comment. No-one does that to Touya Kinomoto and gets away with it. Nobody! He was now sitting as tall as he could and he took one look at Sakura before raising his right fist to meet her face.

The blow was quick but by no means less painful. It was over within a second but the pain still lingered. Touya had hit his little sister who he had sworn to protect. He had vowed to never let anyone hurt her. He had broken his own promise. Yes, he never let anyone hurt her, but no, he had done it himself. He however felt no remorse. He was drunk and not in the state for such emotions. The punch had sent Sakura flying backwards and she was still lying on the floor, unconscious. Sakura was much smaller that Touya. Even though he was in a wheelchair, he still packed a brutal punch. Sakura had bore witness to that. This was by no means a fair fight.

Yukito rushed to Sakura's side and immediately ran her outside and to his car, not even looking at Touya before doing so. Touya was drunk but it was still no excuse. She had simply bruised his pride, which was no less than what she's done several times before. This proved Touya had changed. He truly was now a bastard.

_It seemed Touya had become bitter during his ordeal. He was no longer the person he once was. Yes, he was at sometimes cruel, but he was by no means evil. He looked after the people he loved and did his own thing. Now he was going out of his way to make trouble for other people and himself. His over-protectiveness was consuming him and it would eventually destroy him or the people he loved if he didn't stop soon. But when would he? Would he at all? Only time will tell…. _

Touya continued to lay there, unfazed by the evenings events while Sakura lay there, trying to regain consciousness in the hospital room provided for her upon arirval. Syaoran has yet to find out…

(A/N- Well, well, well, look what we have here, ABUSE. Dam Touya. But remember, TOUYA IS THE BAD GUY. Hope you can deal. I am now finding it hard to make our sweet Touya evil. But alas. Then there'd be no plot/story. Sorry I have NO IDEA when the next chappie will come, but let's hope it's soon, lol.)

Happy Trails…

-Golden-Pond-


	6. Chapter 6

_A brother's love is a sister's curse..._

_**Chapter 6; I was wrong about you…**_

(A/N- Lol. reviews are great aren't they? They have the power to make you feel so much better. Ahh KEEP EM COMING. Lol. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS,

_CAN I LET YA IN ON A SECRET? I was actually gonna stop the fic and post one last chapter a while ago, which devulged all the nasty little secrets I had in store. But now, I'll write it for ya. Hopefully I can come up with some more ideas. I had an original plot but it's not the same nemore, things got more interesting so I had to change them, lol.)_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

_Oh b4 I forget, to one reviewer, **Marine Brother Shran**__**im** sorry I didn't mean to call him a bastard in that sense. Guess I should watch my language. Lol. _

Beep, beep, beep…Those were the sounds of Sakura's heart monitor, and the only sounds present in the room. Yukito was no where to be found. After he had taken Sakura to the hospital he took off and could not be contacted by the hospital. Touya was still probably laying on the floor in his drunken stupor, oblivious to the damage he inflicted on his little sister. And there was no-one around who knew Sakura to tell Syaoran of the past events.

Slowly and slightly, Sakura's left arm lifted towards her face. She touched her cheeks and slowly began opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the white wall in front of her. It was plain but with one coffee stain in the corner.

Her eyes now were fully open and she scanned the rest of the room. She did not like hospitals. Her mother, her father, her brother…When she landed on that thought, she shuddered. _'How could he have done that to me?' _she thought. She would never look at Touya the same way again. He had crossed the line from overprotective, to controlling and abusive.

He did not love her the same way he once had. And neither did she. They had somehow grown apart and he couldn't handle it. He had tried to control Sakura with words and when he could not do that, he resorted to violence.

'_Well, his plan backfired' _Thought Sakura cunningly. She would not even go near him now. He had betrayed her trust and their relationship as brother and sister. He was as dead to her as her parents were. To her, he was six feet under, lower than dirt.

Her thoughts strayed for a while. From Touya, to Yukito, even to her parents. But they always came back to her one true love. Syaoran. Then suddenly she shot up out of bed and gasped which caused the heart monitor to become louder and noticeable to the staff outside. '_Does Syaoran know where I am? Oh god he'll be worried sick about me. How long have I been here? When can I go home?' _

The nurses followed the noise and saw Sakura sitting up in bed looking quite pale with a very emotional expression planted on her face. She quickly used this opportunity to find answers to some of her questions.

"H-H-How did I get here?" Sakura managed to stutter, despite her throat being deathly sore.

The nurse who answered did not look at her but only continued fondling with the equipment Sakura now realised was attached to her. "A little over two days ago miss. I think its best if you calm down now, I'll bring the doctor in so he can answer all your questions which I'm sure you have." After that she turned to Sakura and smiled sweetly.

Soon after the nurses' departure, a man about the age of 45 walked into Sakura's single room. She knew immediately because of his white coat and clip board in his hand that he was her doctor, come to deliver bad news. _'Nothing ever good comes from hospitals, just pain and death.' _

"Hello, Miss Kinomoto, I am Doctor Yutaka, and I understand you have some questions, well…fire away." He stated in an oh-so-happy tune.

Sakura didn't waste any time and she quickly mouthed, "Whatiswrongwithmeandwhencanileave?"

The doctor only chuckled. '_He must get this a lot' _she thought.

"Well, aren't we a feisty one." He retorted with before continuing, knowing perfectly well what she asked. "You had a slight concussion and we were afraid you were going to slip into a coma, but luckily, you pulled through. And don't worry, you can go home soon, we just want to make sure you're ok so we will probably be keeping you for observations over night."

"No, I will not stay here in this hospital. I must go home." Sakura said while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Miss, I advise strongly against it. We must make sure that you are ok. You took quite a hit. It is in your best intre-" But he was cut off by Sakura.

"No, it is my choice to stay or not and you can't stop me!" She bellowed at the doctor who was no longer smiling.

The doctor sighed, he knew there was no point trying to persuade her. He could see she was clearly stubborn and set about her ways. "Well then Miss Kinomoto, I must ask you to sign some papers which state that you have refused treatment and have gone against our advice, along with the standard release forms. I will get a nurse to bring them to you shortly." Said the doctor as he stood up to leave the room.

But before he left Sakura's sight, she yelled out to him. "Who brought me here?"

The doctor had obviously been trying to avoid this question, due to the look on his face. "I do not know exactly, but the nurses say that it was a young man with very fair hair and glasses."

"Yukito!" Sakura said almost mimicking a scream. "Where is he then?" she asked rather impatiently.

"I regret to inform you that he has vanished. He left almost directly after you entered emergency." Said the doctor regretfully and with that, he left Sakura to ponder this newly acquired information while he prepared the forms.

Sakura understood why Yukito left. He'd been there too after all. He saw Touya finally change, right in front of him. He probably needed some time to think. She would have to call Syaoran.

'_No, wait, I cannot call him. He will only get mad and try and hurt Touya.' _Thought Sakura. She mightn't have thought too highly of her brother right then, but he was still her brother. Just because he hurt her does not mean that she would have to hurt him by telling Syaoran about it. She knew how he'd react. He'd run over there and literally, kick Touya's ass. Touya didn't deserve that kind of attention or acknowledgement. No she wouldn't tell Syaoran just yet, if ever.

She had been thinking for so long she didn't even notice the first few times when a nurse had tapped her on the shoulder signaling the papers were ready for her to sign. The nurse helped her de-attach herself from the machines and then left her alone to get dressed. She only had her clothes she came in with which were quite disheveled. But it was all she had so she reluctantly put them on and began filing out the forms.

She had handed the forms up to the front desk when she was finished and they took them and released her. Not however, without warning her about the dangers of what she was doing. In their eyes, she was still weak and shouldn't be walking about. She disregarded their advice of bed rest and continued walking away from them and their warnings.

She stood outside in the cool fresh air and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had escaped the hospital, and had come out alive. She relished in that thought until something struck her.

'_Where will I go? I can't go back to my house, Touya is there no doubt and she couldn't expect him to pick her up, not after the way he acted. And I can't go to Syaoran's, he will see the bruises, especially the giant one on my eye. What am I going to do?'_

Sakura began walking in no particular direction at all and thought. '_I don't have anywhere else to go. And besides, I'm going to have to face him sometime. That's it, I'll just have to go home. I'll sneak inside, up the tree beside my bedroom.' _

Sakura changed her direction and began walking towards her house, conveniently located not to far way while she added and changed aspects of her plan to sneak into her own house. She had keys but did not want to encounter Touya. She would sneak up to her room, grab her belongings, some clothes, and most importantly, her credit cards. She would empty as many of them as possible before Touya restricted her access to them and her account. He was her legal guardian and had the power to do so. She needed to do it quickly. Touya was ruthless when it came to revenge.

Sakura was smart, and in cases like these, a little too smart for her own good or benefit sometimes. In all her planning, she didn't realise it would probably be useless and unnecessary. She remembered Touya's behavior and…status (drunk) before the incident but she didn't expect him to still be in that predicament.

Touya lay sprawled out along the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. The glass long since forgotten, he found it was easier to take bigger gulps straight from the bottle. His days consisted of this. He had forgotten about Sakura. Possibly because since her accident, he had not stopped drinking, and therefore, had not had time to sober up and realise what he had done. He had thought about it, but it didn't faze him. He stood by his decision and would make it again. He thought about Yukito, and wondered when he would come to see him. This showed at least he still had some emotions left in him.

Touya continued to ponder his new thoughts and his new excuse for an existence until he heard a knock at the door. He had heard it many times before, but it always seemed to go away. So he left it once more. Only this time, it didn't stop, it only grew louder. He continued to ignore it and it eventually stopped. But now he could hear creaking. He wondered what the hell was going on, but of course, he could not stand up and do anything about it. So he waited for the intruder to come to him.

Then suddenly, standing before him was the one person he did not want to see right then… "YOU!" He shouted while pointing his index finger at the intruder. All the while a bottle was still clutched in the palm of his hand and he continued to lie on the couch as his movements were restricted.

Before he even got to finish the rest of his sentence, he was starring down the barrel of a gun. The gun belonged to none other than, Syaoran Li. Li's eyes showed nothing but hate, disgust and anger.

"What the fuck did you do with my fiancé?" Said Syaoran, all the while trying not to let his anger show.

Touya tried to sober himself up and sit up at the same time, while continuing to stare at the gun and the man holding it. "What are you talking about? I don't even know who would be stupid enough to marry you let alone know exactly who it is" Spat Touya.

Syaoran knew he'd made a mistake, he'd said the f word. (Not fk, fiancé). He didn't mean to, he was just in such a rage that he blurted it out. When he found Sakura, she was going to kill him. '_At least I'll take her brother with me' _He thought before returning his attention to the scene at hand.

He could tell Touya was scared and drunk too. He liked seeing him scared. He knew Touya was responsible for Sakura's disappearance, and he wanted to make him pay for whatever he surely did to Sakura. Sakura wouldn't run off on him without telling him where she was going. She loved him too much. Something was definitely off, and Syaoran had spent the last few days trying to find her, but with not much luck. He came by the house several times but no-one answered the door. So he came prepared this time.

The gun barrel was still pointed directly at Touya, right in-between his eyes. Touya set a scowl upon his face that would have scared anybody into submission and retreat. But not Syaoran, as Syaoran could match him, stare for stare.

Suddenly Touya laughed. Not a giggle, but a laugh, a full hearted laugh. It was somewhat evil too, like he was symbolizing Syaoran's attempts were feeble. Syaoran kept his glare and watched Touya mock him by laughing at such a serious moment.

"What may I ask are you planning to do with that?" Touya said once his laughing ceased.

"What do you think? What does anyone plan to do when they point a gun in their enemies face?" replied Syaoran, the same calmness in his voice as Touya's.

"Before you do anything brash now, I suggest you get your facts straight. I do not know where you fiancé is, I do not know your fiancé." Said Touya, once again.

Syaoran hated to do this to Sakura, but he had to now. But if he was going to do it, he was going to make it hurt. "Oh, didn't you know, Sakura agreed to marry me, quite some time ago infact." Stated Syaoran in his most bored tone he could muster at a time like this.

The look on Touya's face was priceless to Syaoran. For never had he seen the great Touya Kinomoto stunned and at a loss for words. He silently wished he had a camera to capture this glorious moment.

"You mean to tell me, my sister, and you are to be married?" asked Touya.

Syaoran simply nodded and continued looking bored while holding his gun now a few feet away from Touya's temple.

Suddenly, Touya shouted. "No, I will not allow it. There is no way this could happen. I am her legal guardian, and what I say goes. She will not marry you, OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That can be arranged, here today if you wish." Syaoran scoffed.

The two continued staring at each other. They were now sworn rivals. Each protecting who they loved. Sadly, that was the same person. Sakura…

Sakura easily found her way from the hospital to her house. When she reached the big wrought iron gates, she did not pass through them as per usual. Instead, she walked past the gates and down the side of the fence surrounding the property.

The climbed the fence with ease, due to years of experience in her teenage years. Touya was still overprotective of her even then.

She touched the ground softly and began skulking down towards the tree underneath her bedroom window. She kept low to the ground just incase someone inside looked out the window and found her.

She reached the tree and didn't hesitate in starting her ascension towards her window via the tree's thick branches.

The tree had grown in her absence but she still remembered where each branch reached and its limits. She quickly made her way to the top and swiftly leaned in to open her bedroom window. '_God, I'm good she thought.' _With a sly grin on her face she thought about her many other attempts and failed attempts at this game.

Suddenly, as she was reminiscing, she lost her footing on the tree branch and screamed as she began to fall downwards towards the ground.

Luckily, she grabbed the window sill right in front of her hands. Her body crashed against the palings on the outside of the house's upper floors. She regained her bearings and tried to pull herself upwards.

The two men downstairs in the living room were interrupted. They had just been standing/sitting there, watching the other to see who would make the first move. Until suddenly they heard a high pitched scream they both knew all too well followed by a loud crash.

Syaoran lost all interest in Touya and ran, following the stairs up towards his beautiful wife to be. He was lost in thought and panic, only for her. '_What could have happened to her? What made her scream? Is she in pain? Oh I'm coming, I will help you!' _He screamed in his mind.

Touya could only lie on the couch and pray that his little sister was alright. '_What am I doing? She's going to leave you for that arrogant excuse for a man and you still care about her?' _He thought. He tried to shake off his worried feelings. Last time he checked, she had betrayed him and that she didn't deserve his feelings right now. But he soon realised that no matter what, she would always be his little sister. He had sworn to protect her and at that moment, he couldn't. Dare he say it but… '_I'll have to trust in Li to save her this time.'_

Sakura hung there, all sorts of thoughts going through her head. '_Is this the end, what did I do last, what did I eat last? I wish Syaoran or Touya were here. They'd save me. Oh, wait, I do still care about him. He's my brother and I could never leave him no matter what he did to me. Nothing can separate family. Syaoran… I love you, please help me. I want to talk to my brother to tell him everything is alright and that I forgive him.' _

But her thoughts led her back to the present situation. She could hear someone trying to knock the door to her room down. "Help, I'm going to fall." She managed to say.

Syaoran came running towards the source of her voice only to find her hanging outside of her window, about to fall. He quickly scooped her up from the sill and cradled her in his arms. She cried uncontrollably into his chest. He hushed her and tried to calm her. She nearly died and he could understand why she was crying.

The tears eventually subsided and all that were left were small sobs. Syaoran moved Sakura to the bed, not caring Touya was downstairs worrying frantically about Sakura.

It was then that he looked down upon her tear striken face and took in the rest of it. Right on Sakura's left eye (her left, our right) was a mark. The mark could not be mistaken for any other. It was clearly left by a human fist and Syaoran knew who.

He continued to look at her eye. It had looked as if someone had drawn an arrow facing inward on her eye. '_She must have closed her eyes before the blow.' _He thought. There was a slight yellow tinge around the wound. It resembled a bruise on its own. The actual area most affected was red but not puffy. Someone had tended to the wound before he knew about it. This thought angered him, but then he remembered Sakura, the one who this occurred to. '_Whoever did this is going to pay, big time!'_

(A/N- Ahhhhhh what's Syaoran gonna do? Sorry to leave ya hanging but this chappie is longer than the others. And you're lucky, I was gonna cut it off way before that point but decided to continue because I was bored. Lol.

Sakura and Touya totally hated each other but now they can find some place in each others hearts for the other. So I wonder what each will do? Both men think the other is out to get Sakura. Hmnm….makes for a dam interesting story and AN EXCELLENT CLIFF HANGER!)

P.S (next chappie due when I can be bothered and have no school work. PHSYICS SUCKS! When u reach year 11, don't do it!)

-Golden-Pond-


	7. Chapter 7

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

**_Chapter 7; Who can I trust now?_**

(A/N- GOSH CAN I SAY ANYTHING WITHOUT SOMEONE BAGGING ME? Once again I'M SORRY. I sware….. anyways…despite THAT, reviews are good. Loved em to pieces… ok, physics isn't so bad, its just bloody time consuming and my teacher is just so not into teaching us. But it doesn't help that I'm not motivated enough. I'm dropping it in 4 weeks, exams will be over and then no more.)

**(this chapter will be short because I am writing two in a row…)**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

Sakura could feel his eyes on her. She gasped to herself as she realised what exactly he was looking at. She sat up and Syaoran let go of her. She shifted her weight on the bed and finally looked into his intoxicating eyes.

He had a look in his eyes. It portrayed many different emotions and Sakura knew all of them. She saw anger, sympathy, worry, guilt and sadness.

'_Who has touched my Cherry Blossom?' _He wondered as he continued to stare into her eyes as fear began to form. He simply said, "Sakura…." But could not finish the sentence. '_Where to begin? So many things I want to ask her. I'll just ask the most obvious question first.' _"Sakura, who did this to you?"

Sakura was at a loss for words. What could she say? '_Oh yeah, that old thing, my brother hit me while drunk. Yeah, that'd go down real well!' _She mentally cursed herself. She opened her mouth but closed it soon after. Still, at a loss for words. Syaoran saw this and waited patiently. He wanted to hear this, even if it took all day.

"I…I-ah-um…It's not big deal you know, just a little bruise." She said while smiling up at Syaoran, finally getting out a story. Not a decent story, but a story none the less.

Syaoran was awestruck. '_She expects me to believe this?' _He looked at her with his eyebrow raised in sarcasm and bewilderment.

Sakura, on seeing this, looked down once more and played with the end of the bed sheets she was currently sitting on.

"Sakura that excuse does not even explain how you got it. It tries to cover up your story, not explain it. And how is it 'no big deal?' I love you and care for you, please don't shut me out, I want to know what's going on in your life." He said while lifting her chin to meet his ever watchful gaze of amber and gold.

"I don't even know how to tell you about this. I know you will get mad and just make me more upset. I do love you and I want to share everything with you, but…I just can't."

Syaoran sighed. "Please Sakura, you are clearly hurt, and I want to make sure he or she pays alright?" He asked, not even a hint of pleading in his voice. "I want to protect you, and I feel like I have failed you. Let me make up for it. I want to know who has done this to you and then I will deal with it accordingly." He stated, the latter part said with more vigor that the first.

"I cannot tell you, unless you promise me you will not hurt them?" Asked Sakura, hoping he would just agree and let the issue rest.

Syaoran suddenly stood up from the bed. His anger if not evident before, clearly was now. He threw up his hands in frustration and turned to face Sakura, still sitting on the bed. "How can I promise that? Someone has hit you, hurt you and you expect me to do nothing? No-one should even consider hitting you let alone go through with it. I cannot promise that, no. I know I can't because I will hurt them, gladly too. No-one hurts you and gets away with it. NO-ONE DO YOU HEAR?" He said, well actually, now he was yelling.

Sakura knew she was not going to win this battle. She was going to be his wife, and he, her husband. They should have no secrets between them. She would have to tell him eventually and she knew Syaoran could never let anything go. He held grudges and would take revenge at any moment once she told him. Even if that was 10 years from now. She sighed and got up from the bed finally and stood in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran's anger temporarily left him once he realised she had given in. But it was soon restored after he heard what came out of her mouth. One simply world enough to make his world crumble and dart downstairs. "_Touya…."_

Before Sakura could even comprehend what she had done, she heard Syaoran downstairs yelling at her brother. "What the fuck did you do to her? I knew you did something you worthless excuse for a human being. How dare you lay a hand on her. She's you sister…"

She bolted downstairs following the trail of provocative curses flowing from her fiancé's mouth.

"Syaoran, no, don't, please stop!" Sakura yelled once she reached the source of the commotion. There, she found Touya sprawled across the floor, already with blood dripping down his face.

But Syaoran acted as though she didn't even exist at that moment, He just continued punching and kicking Touya, trying to extract more blood from his body. She quickly came to her senses and ran towards Touya's now lifeless looking body and kneeled in front of him, blocking him from Syaoran's beatings.

"Sakura, what are you doing? He hurt you, let him see what he has done and be punished for it." He growled, while stepping back away from her and her brother.

"Just because he hurt me doesn't give me or you the right to hurt him. Please Syaoran just let it be. He's my brother I know he cares about me, and I care about him too. This is not going to help the situation." Sakura said very quietly.

Syaoran stood wide eyed. "You're right, violence isn't going to help. I just couldn't control myself. Once I heard that it was he who hurt you, I just lost control. He's your brother. I thought you'd be safe with him. I'm sorry for letting it get out of hand." He said while reaching towards Sakura. Sakura noticed his hand was tainted with blood, Touya's blood.

Sakura took one look at his hand and shuddered. Syaoran saw this and withdrew it. "Please Sakura forgive me?" He asked, now taking steps towards her. All the while trying to wipe his hands on his pants to be rid of the blood.

"How can I trust you now? Look what you've done? He's a cripple for god's sake. Syaoran, just go. I'll deal with this. I'll call you when I see fit." And she turned, with her back now facing him and began tending to Touya. He had long ago lost consciousness.

Syaoran tried reaching for her again but she moved as if knowing what he was planning. He retracted his hand and turned also and began walking away. '_Hopefully not out of her life.' _He thought as he pulled the door handles to make his exit out the front door.

But quickly he turned back and called Sakura's name. Sakura in turn, spun around and looked into his eyes. He knew he had caught her. She was trapped in his eyes. She stood up and walked towards him, never breaking her sorrowful stare. She gently leaned up and gave him a kiss on the mouth. It was not the kind he wanted, but it showed she still cared for him. Syaoran, never wanting to leave it like that, pulled her into a bone clenching embrace. She began to cry, for the second time that day.

"Syaoran, I can't. I need to sort some things out. Just go please. I still love you but I just need to be alone with my brother right now. We have some things to work out." She said as she broke free of his grasp. He let her go, reluctantly and watched her walk towards her brother.

He couldn't do anything, he felt so helpless. Touya may have hurt her physically, but he hurt her emotionally. He was disgusted with himself at that moment. Still situated in the doorway, he continued starring at the love of his life and the care she showed to her brother. '_He hurt her, and she still cares. Guess there's still hope for me yet.' _He thought and finally made his way out the door, and away from Sakura.

(A/N- off to write the next chapter, i just realised though, why is everyone always gettign hurt in this story. almost every chapter has someone being beaten up or nearly killed, gosh can't i find any mroe drama? answer, YES, i as beginning to get to my rela plot, (finally) wlel not real plot but the business end fo the deal. exciting stuff happening. stay tuned, UNTIL NEXT TIME...)

-Golden-Pond-


	8. Chapter 8

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

**_Chapter 8; I thought I knew you…_**

(A/N –bet you'll be happy, you wake up and find two more new chapters for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!)

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

It had been over three weeks now. Syaoran had begun to worry a long time ago. This was not like her. '_It must be Touya's doing.' _He had expected Sakura to visit or even call him since then. '_Maybe she was madder than I thought?' _He was at work but had not gotten much done in that time period. He went over to see Sakura at her house after the first seven days of separation, but she wasn't at home. He didn't dare to try again. She obviously didn't want to see him, and he deserved what he got.

Suddenly, as his thoughts began to sway morbidly, a ringing sound could be heard form under the pile of paperwork atop his desk. He rushed to answer it as he always did these days. '_It could be Sakura'. _

Much to his dismay, it wasn't. He didn't even recognize the voice. "Hello? Syaoran Li speaking."

"Hahahahah, you don't know who this is, do you?" came the voice on the other end. "I thought you could never forget me?"

Once Syaoran heard that laugh, he knew exactly who it was. "Touya" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, there we go, just like old buddies. Now before you answer, there is a matter we need to discuss and yes, it does concern Sakura. But no, you may not speak with her. I want you in my office pronto."

"Since when did you go back to work? I thought you were out for at least a couple of months, especially after your accident?" Said Li, knowing it would hurt Touya to be reminded of his condition.

But instead, all that could be heard on the other line was laughing, incessant laughing. This surprised Syaoran. "Ahh, but I am not 'working' as you say. I am only settling a few last minute details. I have decided to leave my company to my subordinates for a while. I feel a vacation coming on." Said Touya, not the least be perturbed by Syaoran's comment.

"Ok." Said Syaoran unsurely. "I will be there shortly." And with that he put down the receiver and strolled towards the door to his office. He took his briefcase and coat and went to the elevator.

After quite a quick journey through the city, Syaoran was now at the Kinomoto Corporations building. He had wanted to ask Sakura so many questions over the past weeks and he hoped she would be at this 'meeting' so that they could be answered.

He marveled at the building, looking it up and down. '_Why didn't she call? Does she hate me? Will she ever see me again? Has Touya forbidden her to? Will she forgive me? Who should I be worried about more, Touya or Sakura?' _Thoughts among thoughts just repeatedly popped into his brain. He needed questions answered and he wasn't getting them answered out on the footpath. He would have to face Touya himself and then he would find Sakura, wherever she was.

Because of his apprehension, the ride up the elevator was torture. He got out at the 15th floor and then continued on foot, running up the stairs. The elevator was taking too long.

He finally reached the top floor and came across Touya's secretary. She, already recognizing him as _THE_ Syaoran Li and knowing his business here, let him into Touya's office immediately upon arrival.

Touya sat at his desk and grinned at Syaoran's arrival. Syaoran was about to take a seat provided for him in front of Touya but then he noticed who stood on his right and he stopped. "Sakura, are you alright? Why didn't you call? What's going-" But was cut off by Touya's glare and hand that was now being held up before him.

"Please, there will be time for that later. Actually no there won't be, but please do not continue none the less. I asked you here to discuss some things with me. You have no right talking to her." He said as he motioned towards Sakura who had her head hung low towards the floor.

Syaoran sat down while trying to draw Sakura's stare away from the floor and towards him.

"What do you wish to discuss, Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran, finally looking towards Sakura and towards Touya.

"I have asked you here to discuss the relationship you and my sister have, or should I say had."

"What-" Syaoran started but was once again stopped by Touya's hand, signaling silence.

"There will not be anymore Sakura and Syaoran. Do you understand? You are no longer engaged. I have made sure of that." He said and finally looked towards Sakura who now looked at him with slight tears in her eyes, as well as disbelief.

Touya then handed Syaoran the engagement band that once shone proudly on Sakura's left hand. He had forced it off her some time ago, much to Sakura's discomfort. She didn't know what he was planning to do with it but she knew it was bad. She had only stayed with him because she needed him. He was recovering and needed help. He would not let her go and see Syaoran, or even call him. But she knew if she just kept him happy then she could see Syaoran sooner. It was better than arguing with him.

Syaoran sat there, unable to say a word. Sakura was looking at her brother in distaste and Syaoran was looking at her. Both showed surprise in their eyes, and not the welcomed kind. Touya was just sitting with his hands folded in front of him with a smug expression gracing his features, not looking at anyone.

Touya continued with his bad news. He was rather enjoying himself and planned on having more fun. He was suddenly feeling much better. "I also have not forgotten that incident at my house three weeks ago. So that is why I have issued a restraining order against you. It states that you cannot come within 300 yards of either myself-" he paused and looked at Syaoran directly in the eyes, -"or Sakura." He finished.

Sakura jolted up, surprised and confused. '_What does he think he is doing? He can't do that, can he?' _She sparked up some courage and looked directly at Touya, as if she was looking right through him.

"What are you doing? You cannot do this! I won't allow it. I love him Touya, Syaoran and I are in love. Can't you see this? You can't split us up! I can't believe this is what you were planning all this time. I thought you'd changed. I thought you could be happy for me. But I guess I was wrong. You are still the same cold, heartless prick who wants to run and control my life. You cannot protect me anymore. Now, you can only hurt me. I need someone who loves me and will not hurt me because of that love. I no longer have any feelings for you Touya. I thought we could work it out but now I see it is a lost cause. You were my brother, you had my trust, but then you betrayed me. I won't allow that to happen anymore. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" And with that outburst she turned to leave Touya for good.

Syaoran, following her lead, but still in shock, stood up and took once last glance at Touya before following her towards the door and their freedom.

But before they could make it, three men came out from the shadows in Touya's office. Two quickly held down Syaoran despite his skilled efforts to break free, and the other held Sakura tightly around the waist.

They continued struggling but soon stopped realizing they were stuck.

"Ah, I don't think that will happen. I'm sorry if that's the way you feel Sakura but you are stuck with me. I am all you've got, and I am you're legal guardian and what I say, goes. I know what's best for you and it is my job to help you when you need it. And though you can't see it now, what you're doing is a mistake. He's not the man for you. Can't _YOU_ see that? This is for your own good and I'm going to keep you from him until you realise that. And because I am no longer be the same man I use to be,-" he said indicating to his legs before continuing -"I have hired these three gentleman to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you and Li stay far away from each other. Do I make myself clear, Sakura?"

Sakura said nothing as she glared towards her so called brother in a hateful manner. Nothing but pure unadulterated hatred burnished through. '_Oh Touya! I hate you, how could you do this to your baby sister?' _The guards only held her tighter as Sakura resisted her fate away from Syaoran as Touya signaled for "Kisho" as he was called, to take Sakura away back to the mansion.

She struggled and thrashed about as she was slowly taken away by her captor, and out of view of the one she loved, Syaoran.

The last thing she heard before being placed into the elevator was a low growl of a laugh from Touya. A sign of his victory. He had won.

Touya turned back to a now struggling Li. "Now don't even think about trying to contact her. These men are very loyal and will always be around and on the lookout for you. And don't forget that little restraining order. Remember, 300 yards." He said before he also signaled for them to take away Syaoran.

He did not go so easily though. He managed to get his right arm free and he threw a right hook at the first guard, then roundhouse kicked the second as the first quickly grabbed his arm once more and threw a punch back at him. The second sniggered and kicked the now lump on the ground that was Syaoran. They picked him up and 'escorted' him to his car.

They continued to follow him home and made sure he did not go anywhere near Sakura's house. Then, they returned to the Kinomoto mansion to deal with the girl, Sakura.

Syaoran sat at home brooding, feeling beaten and that he had failed Sakura once again. Sakura resorted to locking herself in her room and crying her eyes out until her face turned blue.

This was a sad day for lovers everywhere. As they say, 'the evil ogre had one' and love was not triumphant.

Touya was not generally a bad guy or an ogre. He just wanted to protect his younger sister. But he had surpassed all rational thought and they were all at stage one again. Touya keeping the lovers apart and miserable. For a brief moment, there was a slight chance that they could all get along. Or at least one side of the competition was out of the equation. Now, Sakura and Syaoran have more obstacles to jump to be together. Touya being the biggest.

Sakura no longer cared for her brother. She did have a slight ounce of hope left but when Touya brought in the restraining order and the body guards, she knew it was lost. Syaoran was her future and she was not going to let her brother destroy it. She would find a way back to him.

"Sakura…."

"Syaoran…"

(A/N- kind of bad ending to the chapter. It sounds like one of my English essays. Sorry but too late to change, cbf. Enjoy)

-Golden-Pond-


	9. Chapter 9

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

**_Chapter 9; You can't keep me here forever_**

(A/N- gosh, I must be really motivated this week huh? Three chapters in two days? Hmm… you guys should really write your profiles, I actually look at them, and it's kind of hard when nobody writes in em. Or check out mine, I have questions that need answering on there. Plz my anime brain aint good.)

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

"Put me down your oversized buffoon!" yelled Sakura as she found herself once again struggling from Kisho's grip.

"Sorry love, Master's orders." He sniggered before returning her back to her room and locking the door.

The windows had long since had bars put on them. They were on the inside, invisible to the outside just incase somebody looked upon them and thought them suspicious. That was the last thing Touya needed, social services on his back. The bars were courtesy of her first escape attempt. She tried tying bed sheets together and abseiling down the wall. But she was caught before she even reached the ground. They were there waiting for her. Kisho, Ryoichi and Hiro. Her brother's three bodyguards whom he hired to make sure Sakura could not, and would not escape.

Her next attempt consisted of her running away while out with her bodyguards, but she wasn't fast enough. Now, because of that stunt, she was not allowed out of the house.

There's no need telling you about her lame attempt out the front door. Now she was confined to her room. It was locked and bolted and guarded at all times. She knew because she had woken up at various hours of the night to check. They took shifts.

'_He's very thorough, I'll give him that.' _Thought Sakura as she sat on her bed pondering her next plan.

Her phone had been disconnected and her cell was no longer with her. The internet had been disconnected too. Her meals were brought up on a tray at meal time. She never saw her brother since they had gotten back from his office. That was a week ago now.

'_It's worse than prison. At least there I get let out every once in a while. If I had anyone to complain to, I would complain of child abuse.' _

Sakura had stopped sleeping properly and hadn't had a shower in days. There was no need for one. No-one would see her. And she liked causing her guards discomfort in any way possible. Smelling was just another one of them.

Crying was the only way to pass the time these days. She didn't do it willingly, it just came. I mean, how would you feel if the love of your life was suddenly taken from you? '_I can't imagine what Syaoran's going through? Probably the same as me' _She thought before she started to cry again. Whenever she thought of him it started. She couldn't help it. '_I miss him so much!' _

Syaoran was indeed having relatively the same problem. His chin was covered in stubble and his hair was messier than ever. He'd stopped going to work and had wrapped himself in the law books, trying to figure a way to get Sakura out. '_This has got to be illegal.' _Was his reasoning.

He knew it was useless trying to go in by force, he'd just be charged with trespassing. And he knew it was useless against those guards who had beaten him last time. And now there were three. He'd spent a lot of the last week training also. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

He thought about Sakura constantly, and how it would be so hard for her. He knew she'd probably have tried escaping numerous times. _'That's Sakura for ya.' _That thought made him chuckle, many times. But then he began to think of why she was escaping and his dark mood returned. '_Touya is going to pay' _So he thought as he repeatedly beat the punching bag.

The two were lost without each other. Like Romeo and Juliet, they completed each other. She was his light, and he was her dark. Once could not exist without the other.

But Touya could not understand this. Yes, he had been in love, but his love obviously had not run as deep as Sakura and Syaoran's. He loved Yukito with all his heart but he was always keeping Yukito from some part of him. He didn't need to experience that. And because of that, he never felt truly loved by Yukito because he knew he didn't know all of him. It was his own fault, yes, but he wanted Yukito in his life, so he kept the truth from him.

Touya didn't let on but he was heartbroken when he realised Yukito would not return. He was angry at Yukito for leaving him. This caused him to cling to Sakura more, to be even more protective. He didn't want her to leave to. He would protect her and make sure she couldn't leave him. He needed her more than Li did. Li would not appreciate her like he did, so he vowed to keep them apart. Someone was only worthy of her love if it could match his. Too bad that he didn't know that Syaoran's love surpassed his. Syaoran would never hurt her like Touya did, and would stick by her always. Touya only wanted her for selfish reasons. His own.

Touya had done what he said and was currently 'on vacation'. He was not at the office but was sitting in his den, gloating over his victory. He didn't care to leave the house because of his condition. He wasn't comfortable with it yet, so he had resorted to having their groceries home delivered or making one of the guards go out for it. He had now started living his very sheltered life and was subjecting Sakura to it too. She deserved to be out in the sunshine, blossoming. Not shut up in her room, left to cry every few hours.

Touya did not feel one bit of remorse or guilt for his decision and actions. Syaoran was bad news, the least bit of contact she had with him, the better.

Sakura had fallen asleep crying again. It was only 9:00 in the evening but since she had nothing else to do, it seemed reasonable.

She awoke to the burning bright light against her windows at around lunchtime. She heard the knocking on her door signaling breakfast but she disregarded it and fell back to sleep. The knocking on her door at this moment though, she could not ignore. Her stomach wouldn't let her. So she got up and answered the door, took her tray and sat down upon her bed, eating furiously.

Syaoran had been up since daybreak. He trained most of the morning away and then he swum a few laps of his Olympic sized pool to try and clear his mind. No such luck, the water was so calming. '_Like…Sakura…' _He tried so hard to get those thoughts out of his head that he even decided to watch television. He rarely watched television.

He flicked through the channels and found nothing on the regular channels. So he flicked to one of his favorite channels on cable, hoping something good was on. Something interesting was always on the history channel. He liked history, it made sense. There were facts, solid facts, and you could depend upon facts. He liked dependability and was rarely ever spontaneous.

He found out some program was on about World War Two, prisoner of war camps. He got up to make himself a cup of green tea when something caught his attention.

"**_Many prisoners found escape impossible. Many tried digging tunnels out of the camp but found it hard to do alone. They needed supplies from the outside world, so they adopted Morse Code._ _It is a system of representing letters, numbers and punctuation marks by means of a code signal sent intermittently. The only problem is deciphering it._** **_It uses two states (on and off) composed into five symbols: dit (·), dah (–), short gap (between letters), medium gap (between words) and long gap (between sentences). It makes it look as if nothing is out of the ordinary…."_**

It had finally hit him, a way to communicate to Sakura without having anyone find out. '_How could I have missed it?' _He thought while quickly making his way to his den/office.

He began writing a message to send to Sakura. But before he finished he realised, _'What if she doesn't know Morse code?' _But then he remembered that she had gone to a private school. '_Surely they would have learnt about that, right?' _He cursed loudly before resuming his message. '_Well, we'll soon find out. Dam! It's midday, light! I'll have to wait till night time.' _So he sat there for the rest of the day, planning it all out.

By the time he was happy with the amount of darkness around, he had it all planned out as much as he could. He knew there was a paddock opposite Sakura's property, then a forest, that just so happened to be facing her window. '_Brilliant' _He thought as he jumped in his car and floored his Porsche, trying to get to Sakura's as soon as possible.

He had grabbed a high powered torch before walking out of his house and carried with him the piece of paper with the message on it.

He found himself at Sakura's as expected, 15 minutes later. But he bypassed her house and continued driving to the paddock situated next door.

The car was covered by the tree's branches that it was parked under. He slowly began making his way up the tree. It was as close as he could get to the edge of the forest that overlooked the paddock and out to Sakura's house.

Once up he was up, he took the flashlight out from his pocket along with the note. _'I hope Sakura's up' _He thought as he began flicking the switch to the torch. On and off. On and off, just trying to get her attention. Luckily the tree outside her window was situated slightly to the left, giving him an open view of her window.

Her window was closed but the curtains were not drawn. He could not see the bars on the window form the outside. Her light was off and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. It would make it easier for her to see the light but that might mean she is asleep.

He did not know how long he flicked the torch for, but soon the batteries had gone flat. He did not care; he had prepared for this and simply took out another set. He loved Sakura and would sit there all night if he had to, just to get her attention and let her know he was there and that he still cared for her.

Exactly 12 minutes had passed Syaoran noted. He was starting to get cold but he did not care. '_This is for Sakura.' _He thought. When it came to Sakura, he would never give up.

Just when he began to shiver uncontrollably, ever so slightly, he noticed a light emitting from her window and he could see her peaking out from it in her night gown.

Syaoran's heart missed several beats. His blossom looked stunning. He looked past the worn look on her face and the obviously scruffy hair, and only saw her. Sakura. HIS, Sakura. If he could only get her out of there.

She had her hand over her eyes, as if to shield the light from them. She had obviously just woken up. She was searching frantically for the source of the disturbance and when she found it, she stared intently.

Syaoran wasted no time and began reciting his message using the flash light. He saw Sakura's facial expression and she nodded in understanding.

She quickly raced back inside and grabbed her torch and turned off her light. She returned moments later and began performing her own message. It signaled…

**· · · - - - · · · **

Syaoran might understood morse code, and he ceryainly knew what that meant, S.O.S. Save our souls. It was the shortest signal and the first one you learnt.

Once she had finished, he did his message again. He kept repeating it and watched as Sakura write it down with the paper and pen she had gotten before.

'_Least Kinomoto was good for something, he at least sent Sakura to a good school.' _Syaoran thought as he finished his message for the last time.

Sakura and Syaoran just starred at each other. They were a fair distance apart but each knew the other like the back of their hand. Even from that distance they could look into each other's eyes and know exactly what they were feeling.

Sakura's eye's shone brightly and she looked at her lover. Syaoran just smiled. Something he rarely did, but he was constantly doing it around Sakura.

The happy moment was broken when he saw Sakura suddenly turn around as if she heard a noise. She quickly blew him a kiss before disappearing into darkness.

He just sat there, in the tree, thinking about what had happened.

'_Oh gosh, I hope she knows what's she's doing.' _He thoughtbefore he slowly climbed down, and out of the tree.

When Sakura turned around she heard an unusual knock at her door. '_Who could that be, no-one ever comes to see me?' _

But slowly and surely, the door opened to reveal none other than her body guard. Oh, how she hated him so much.

Kisho just looked around Sakura's room suspiciously. He eyed her with a dirty look before making a noise of disgust and walking out of her room. '_He must have seen the light.' _She thought before turning back to her window. But she noticed no-one in the tree anymore. She sighed and then went back to bed.

She picked up the note and read it, over and over again. '**_Sakura, I love you. I will always love you; please do not forget about me. I will find a way to you. We will be together. ' _**

Her dreams that night were filled with wonderful images of her and Syaoran instead of horrifying nightmares. Syaoran was rescuing her from a big tower. He was climbing up her hair. Then they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after.

Syaoran went home that night, some-what satisfied with his days work. '_Now where getting somewhere.' _He thought.

Sakura was so wrapped up in her dreams that she did not want to wake. Instead, she did not leave her bed the entire day. She slept all day, just incase Syaoran was to return that evening. She would wait up for him all night.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had not slept a wink. He was buzzing with ideas; he could not let his brain rest. He had awoken up early, at dawn, and had set out into town with a few ideas to test out.

By the time he came home, it was already dusk. It had been quite difficult finding what he was looking for but he was determined to find it, he needed it.

He changed into new clothes and set out towards Sakura's once more. A cage in his left hand, a letter in his right.

The trip had been quite disturbing. The cage would not stop rattling. He took no notice though as he just thought about Sakura. Warm feelings enveloped him as he continued driving to just outside Sakura's place.

He was soon standing at the edge of the forest once more, but on the ground this time. The cage was down at his feet and the letter remained in his hand.

The cage held a pigeon. Not just any filthy pigeon though, a messenger pigeon. It could carry messages and he counted on that for it to deliver a letter to Sakura.

He connected the letter to the little pouch attached to the pigeon's foot and opened the cage. The pigeon flew to his hand and he pointed towards Sakura's window.

The pigeon wasted no time in completing his task and began flapping its wings towards Sakura's window.

It perched itself upon Sakura's sill and began tapping its small beak against the window.

Sakura heard this at once. She was waiting for a sign, any sign that Syaoran was out there, and here it was.

She rushed to the window only to find a tiny pigeon knocking against it. Her heart sank. She could see the bars but Syaoran obviously couldn't.

Syaoran saw her against the window, and he saw her do nothing about the pigeon. '_Why doesn't she open her window?' _

Sakura knew he didn't understand her. The pigeon had stopped knocking and was now cocking its head to the side in awe. It then flew back down to Syaoran, letter still attached.

Syaoran put the pigeon back in its cage and just looked to Sakura. She put her finger up in front of her and it signaled to Syaoran –wait a moment-.

Syaoran waited patiently for Sakura to return. She soon came back to the window carrying something that resembled a baseball bat.

'_What does she think she is doing? Touya will hear her!' _Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura.

She swung the bat back behind her head, and then looked to Syaoran. She knew this would make some noise, but not as much noise as Syaoran thought she was going to make. He thought she was going to break the glass, but she was only going to show him it could not be broken, that something was obstructing the glass, bars.

She took one last look at Syaoran before she put all her effort into swinging the bat forward and hurling it at the window.

Syaoran gasped and yelled out. "Sakura!" But of course, she couldn't hear him.

Then he noticed, he did not hear anything either. He was waiting for the sound of shattering glass, but it could not be found.

He starred at the window and saw what he did not before due to the darkness. _'There are bars on her window!' _

Sakura looked down on him with a sad look in her eyes and put the bat down. But she was then suddenly pulled from behind. With all her thoughts towards Syaoran, she had failed to recognize someone entering her room.

Syaoran saw this and quickly ran back to his car. He did not want to get Sakura into any more trouble she would surely be in if anyone saw him there. '_I will have to find another way to you, tomorrow.' _

Sakura found herself in familiar situation. She was being held by one of her bodyguards, Kisho, she suspected. She did not struggle this time. She knew Kisho had heard her. '_Gosh, who wouldn't have? Luckily, he didn't see Syaoran though.' _She thought to herself.

"I suspected something was going on since yesterday. I saw light coming from your room. Now I find you trying to break your bars with a bat? I thought you had more brains than that? Obviously I over estimated you!" Said Kisho as he took her away from the window and threw her onto the bed. "Now, you will sit here and go to sleep. And I will sit over there, watching you. You have just lost the right to your privacy." Finished Kisho.

Sakura was on the bed, dumbfounded. "You cannot do that; even my heartless brother won't allow that. That goes beyond anything! Now get out of my room!" She states while getting up to stand on her bed.

"Hahahaha, I can do whatever I want. Your brother gave me full power over you." He said as he started walking towards her on the bed. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw what he was going to do…

**_To Be Continued… _**

(A/N- cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy. I thought it was a bit weird that chapter. definetly something i havent read before let alone written. But hay, least its longer. APPRECIATE THAT. I'm going to fail English now. I was supposed to be doing my essay. Shhh. Oh well, my choice, I like writing better than English. Plz REVIEW!)

-Golden-Pond-

(Morse code information courtesy of http/ 


	10. Chapter 10

_A brother's love is a sister's curse…_

_**Chapter 10; Farewell**_

(A/N- sorry I took so long, I had stuff going on. Schoolwork, exams, and then I had camp. Sorry for the length of this chappie, I'm doing two in a row again so it'll probably be out in two or one days after this one.) P.S I happen to remember that I wrote three chapters in a row last time…so yeahs!

_Disclaimer; I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, magna or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine…_

(A/N- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO GET RAPPED!)

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw what he was going to do…

Her eyes darted towards the floor while watching Kisho cautiously, out of the corner of her eye. In one swift movement, one which Kisho was all but preoccupied to predict or stop, Sakura flung herself off the bed, heading straight towards her once chance at making it out untouched.

Kisho, upon realizing her intentions, dived straight after her but only to fall short. He resolved to clutch her ankles and began dragging her back towards him, as they both lay sprawled out upon the floor. Sakura on her stomach, clutching the instrument of her desire in her left hand, and Kisho, on his back right below her, holding both her ankles tightly towards his chest.

With one swift blow of the Louisville Slugger, Sakura managed to unhand her legs from her captors grip.

Ahh, but Kisho was not a small or weak man. It did not take one blow to render him unconscious or unable to retaliate.

Sakura struggled getting up from the floor, having needed to lean on the bat for assistance. But before she could fully regain her composure, Kisho had managed to maneuver himself to a position of great victory. Sakura stood in a fighting stance, bat now outstretched in front of her. But before she could comprehend where Kisho was or make an attempt at swinging the baseball bat, Kisho was behind her. He held her arms so that they hung lifelessly in front of her, bat still between them.

His commanding and domineering presence silenced and stilled Sakura in mere microseconds. She had failed once more. Slowly Kisho took the bat from her palms, while holding her against his lean, broad chest.

Instead of letting the offending weapon fall to the ground, forgotten, he did not let go of it. He brought it up slowly towards her neck and brought it just under her chin. He placed his hands either side of Sakura's neck and held the bat between them. He pressed the bat firmly against her throat, attempting to cut off her air supply and thus ensure her surrender.

As Sakura gasped for air, Kisho stood behind her, inflicting this pain all the while laughing at her predicament. Slowly, and surely, the gasps became shorter and tears began to roll freely from her eyes. She could not think of a single thing, nothing, let alone how to save herself.

Kisho did not stop his torture until he could see Sakura's tiny face in his eyes, turn blue.

He nodded his head in understanding to no-one at all, and removed the bat from her throat and slowly let Sakura drop to the ground. She immediately began breathing again, but did not open her eyes, for she was not awake. She remained out cold, thought only by the man that stood over her seemingly lifeless body, looking down upon her in adoration. _'One with such free spirit….which was born to be broken.'_ He suddenly thought smugly. _'She had put up a good fight, for someone like her.'_

He continued starring down at her, secretly deciding her fate. Sakura lay on the floor still, breathing comfortably eyes closed, though knowing exactly where the figure stood above her. He had nearly killed her, but luckily for her sake, did not mange to make her slip into her mind, in the state of unconsciousness. She used this to her advantage. _'He will most likely think me dead, or close to. So that gives me a chance to escape.'_ She thought.

Kisho was standing adjacent to Sakura's body, his heels were right level with her knees. Sakura's right leg lay closest to his feet.

In a move that would have been completely oblivious to her mind a few minutes ago, Sakura managed to in that one moment, secure her life's freedom. Away from Kisho, away form Touya, to Syaoran.

She was face down upon the once polished floor boarding, before she rapidly flipped her entire body over which was managed by swinging her legs in a fashion that resembled scissors. In the process, she had knocked Kisho off his feet and gotten atop of hers.

She starred down at Kisho, the so-called mighty bodyguard. He was on his back, on the floor, head surrounded in a pool of crimson liquid that she knew unmistakably as blood. Upon his feet colliding with Sakura's, Kisho had been flung backwards and had been caused to hit his head on Sakura's four poster bed. His head had hit the post and had gracefully slid down until settling upon the ground, leaving a bloody trail behind it.

Sakura was disgusted to say the least. '_What have I done? I-I—I've killed a man?'_ She wondered shamefully. Just as her thoughts were beginning to bring her to tears, she heard a murmur from the man below her. He heart soared at that sound, but quickly stopped as she remembered what that man had done to her.

Not wasting another moment she took one last look at Kisho, who had not made another sound since the first, and stumbled out her doorway into the hallway and dropping the bat, not knowing what the expect. _'Shouldn't there be guards? Oh wait, what was Kisho you idiot. Now find a way out of here! Anyway!'_ She thought frantically as she began descending the grand staircase that adorned her home.

She took light steps, and stopped every so often to hide behind one of the various pillars that held the Kinomoto roof in place. Her house certainly was grand.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She could try the front door..? _'It's so simple it just might work.'_ She thought as she drew ever closer to the door that would either supply or deny her freedom from the unbelievable hell-hole that she once called home. _'But what if the other two guards… Hiro and Ryoichi were downstairs?'_ She was panicking so she decided to go with her first thought and instinct. The front door.

_'What of Touya, where is he? Should I say goodbye? NO, he will only lock me away again. I owe him nothing, He is no longer my brother!'_ With that thought she waltzed up to the door with a new found confidence. Nothing was going to stop her now.

Sakura grasped the doorknob with her left palm, and stopped abruptly. She listened intently for any noise that signaled she had been found out. But, all she heard was silence. Silence is golden she once heard. But this silence was just unnerving. She was half expecting to be caught actually. She thought her brother was smarter than this. Times like this, she was glad he wasn't. She let out a smug smile before cautiously opening the door and unveiling the domain beyond.

To her it looked beautiful. She hadn't been outside in weeks. Freedom, it was just as she remembered. It would be an understatement to say that she only saw cute white bunnies and deers prancing across the plains in complete harmony with each other. To her, it was all that, like something from Bambi or Snow White.

She shook herself out of her dream like state and remembered she should be running for her life right about now. Her first and only thoughts were her one and only. '_Syaoran.'_ She knew where he lived, right across town, in the heart of the city. _'It's going to be one long walk.'_ She thought as she began to run down the side of her house and scale the opposing fence once more.

Syaoran Li was asleep on the couch when a shocking sound awoke him from his nap. _'The bird, it's still in its cage, and still here.'_ He thought as he groaned and began to sit upright. He could no longer sleep at night. He ceased eating and had grown pale. He no longer had the same energy to get up early and train in the morning and could not sleep for more than a few hours at a time during the day. His thoughts were constantly going to his beloved who he seems to have lost. He hated to think, but he was slowly giving in. He would never admit it, but he realised a short time ago _'what can I do? I love her and will always try? So why have I stopped? I love her, I should still be trying instead of sitting here feeling sorry for us both!_' He exclaimed as he began pacing the room. He was determined to beat Touya Kinomoto and free Sakura. He would find her and whisk her away for a much needed holiday where they would get married and enjoy their honeymoon while Touya rotted away in jail. The thought cheered him up a bit, but not enough to make him feel like smiling again. Nothing seemed worth it anymore without Sakura around to share it with. He then realised how much he depended on Sakura to keep him sane, He loved her with all his heart, and would never doubt it.

With his new found vigor, Syaoran went to his office. He walked the lonely halls of his mansion with a long stride, determined to stick his head in the books and find someway to help Sakura.

He came to his office and sat down in his chair and looked towards the pile of papers that were stacked not so neatly on his desk. _'I'm glad I have a huge desk or else it all would never fit. But still, I should clean it, or at least organize it. It would give me something to do.'_ So he began sorting through papers or various importances, putting them in separate piles to aid him in his search for an answer.

Syaoran was always a logical person; he was not one to rush into things without thinking things through, thoroughly. As was the case with Sakura's "kidnapping". He had surrounded himself with documents that were of importance to her, legally speaking. He'd had a wonderful time at the "births, deaths and marriages" office downtown one afternoon mid last week.

He picked up Sakura's birth certificate and looked at it. **_"Sakura Kinomoto was born on the 1st of April, 1987. To the parents, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto."_**

He then swapped for her parent's death certificate. Upon seeing this he began searching for the custody papers. The papers that stated Sakura was now in the care of her brother, one Touya Kinomoto.

He looked at the paper whilst sipping on the drink in his right hand. He had not resorted to drinking like Touya, but it passed the time, and eased the hurt. He only drank every once in a while when he was feeling especially down about Sakura.

The custody was iron-clad. Touya had authority over her until she was 21. That was four years away from now, well…nearly three. It would be three on Sakura's birthday. Syaoran dropped the paper, making a bigger mess than before. He rose from the chair and stood, shocked at the paper he just read.

'_Sakura's going to be eighteen soon!'_ Was his last incoherent thought at as he rushed out his own house. Ideas emitting from him by the hundreds.

Sakura was now idly walking down one of the many streets in the centre of the city of Tokyo. She had managed to walk from her house into town and it was currently early morning. She had walked most of the night and morning. Dawn had come and gone some few hours ago.

Many shops were just beginning to open for a hopefully prosperous day. Sakura could hear the sounds of doors being rolled up and keys jingling. She let her thoughts wander, and they always seemed to rest on Syaoran. _'What am I going to do when I see him? What if he's not home? What if he's given up hope? NO HE WOULD NEVER GIVE UP ON ME!'_

She was brought out of her oh so deep thoughts when she tripped. Her face and body hit the ground with a thud. She slowly got up on to her knees, not having the energy to get all the way up. She looked around her and saw a piece of wire behind her that had been the cause of her downfall.

She then turned to those holding the wire. A few kids who looked no older than 7, were holding it from each end. They sniggered and laughed together.

As Sakura found herself getting up to scold the two youngsters who caused her the slight pain, they began to run away in the opposite direction. They left without Sakura saying a word to them, but they said two to Sakura. "APRIL FOOLS!"

As Sakura watched them run away, she began laughing herself. It had been a meaningless prank and it was funny. Sure she could have gotten hurt, but they were kids, consequences held no boundaries for them.

She began on her journey again but stopped a few meters ahead of where she had fallen. Realization hit her like an oncoming freight train. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!" she said out loud to no-one in particular. _'I am eighteen today!'_ She thought as she began running towards her destination of which she now comprehended was but a few streets away.

Syaoran was out his front door and had just came across his car, hand at the ready on the handle to get in. But he never opened the door as suddenly something, or rather someone, had tackled him side on which caused him to fall on the ground with his assailant on top.

He did not have a chance to see who it was before they bombarded him with tiny kisses on his face. He quickly brushed the attacker off and held them at arms distance from his body as he stood up, bringing the person with him.

He got his bearings on the concrete driveway and looked upon the face that had occupied his mind for the past few weeks.

He did not hesitate in returning the kisses and immediately brought Sakura into a tremendous embrace.

The moment lasted for eternity for the two lovers caught in each other's arms. It was a moment where both silently vowed to never let the other out of their sight again. Sakura and Syaoran were reunited for the last time, for never would they have to go through that again and be apart.

Syaoran slowly and reluctantly let go of Sakura but only to look in her eyes, eyes which he so missed losing himself in. Sakura was doing the same thing. She was searching for the love and protection she had been deprived of these last few weeks.

Syaoran wrapped his manly hands around Sakura's taught and feminine waist, and brought his lips to hers in the most passion filled kiss either of them had experienced before.

Seconds faded, minutes passed, till finally the hour approached. They were still standing together in Syaoran's driveway. No words had been expressed or would be expressed on the subject of how Sakura came to be here. Syaoran did not care, and did not want to know. All that mattered was that his cherry blossom was in his arms again, and god himself would be needed to pry his hands from her.

Syaoran soon came across an evil idea. He picked Sakura up and slung her over his shoulder, Sakura not saying a word, just glad she didn't have to walk herself.

Syaoran bounded up the stairs to his bedroom but did not stop, and kept walking with Sakura over his shoulder till he entered the bathroom.

Syaoran put Sakura down and began starting the bath that would easily fit 3 or 4 people. Two people would fit snuggly.

Sakura blushed when she saw Syaoran reach for the taps. _'I guess I do kind of smell anything but pleasant as I haven't had a shower in a few days.'_ She thought as Syaoran turned around to see her blushing. He always liked Sakura blushing, it reminded him of the cute innocent girl he fell in love with, and was still in love with at this present moment.

Sakura began stripping down to nothing and sauntered over to Syaoran rather seductively. Syaoran saw that glint in her eyes and began kissing her feverously.

Sakura, in turn, responded to the kisses while unbuttoning Syaoran's shirt buttons. The shirt slid from his shoulders and Sakura took leave from the kiss to slowly glide it down off his body. She then began working on his pants and soon had them lying beside the shirt and his boxers now too.

Sakura got into the tub and rolled her finger -signaling for him to follow- towards Syaoran who still stood on the tiled floor, in awe of her wonderful body. _'Oh how I missed it' _He thought as he slowly followed in after Sakura.

He sat behind Sakura and placed her in front of him on his chest. He grabbed the loofa and soaked it in the water and began washing Sakura's body. He wanted to reacquaint himself with every inch of it and he was going to take his time.

Sakura giggled from the feel of the sponge on her skin. She loved sitting here with Syaoran. Just being around him made everything feel so right again.

"I missed you." Syaoran said as he placed light kisses on her neck and around her earlobe. It was the first word either had said since Sakura's return, and they were perfect.

Sakura turned around in his embrace and looked to his eyes before answering, "me too."

The two lovers began engaging in what's most commonly known as, sexual intercourse. Each giving themselves to one another in love and desire. They had missed each other terribly and were now destined to make it up for it.

Sakura and Syaoran had both forgotten what had got themselves so worked up before seeing each another again. One very important fact, and one very important document.

Now was a time for love. They had been apart, then re-united, and they were not going to give up a chance at being together possibly for the last time, just simply to talk.

Touya, as suspected had been in his office most of the time, getting drunk with the bodyguards who weren't on duty. That's what his life had been restored too. It could be summed up, and found at the bottom of an empty liquor bottle.

He had heard the various stories of Sakura's escape attempts but was too out of it to act upon them. He simply sent the guards after her to fix her, by any means necessary. He put an emphasis on the word, any.

Little did he know that the word any to Kisho, meant absolutely anything. So of course Kisho didn't tell Touya of his plan to 'have' the little mistress of the household. It was his way of breaking her.

Touya, unlike Sakura, thought about his sibling all the time. He had her whole life planned out. He was going to arrange a marriage for her to one of his rival companies, creating an alliance between them. Then, he would use that alliance to take control of that company, thus limit his enemies and expand the Kinomoto Empire. Then Sakura would return to him as the loving sister once more.

He was losing himself in that thought when his evil plans were interrupted, ever-so-rudely, by Kisho the head bodyguard, who did not look to happy. He was clutching a towel to his head which was soaked with blood. Touya immediately became enraged.

Today was a good day for Touya, the supply of booze had nearly all run out and left Touya quite sober. When he saw Kisho and the blood he knew who was responsible.

"Kinomoto, your sister has escaped, she clobbered me with a bat and went through the front door!" Ranted Kisho as he tried to explain the situation to his boss in a way that would not get him fired.

"She caught me by surprise and pretended to be unconscious, how was I suppose to know?" He stated to try and salvage his job and reputation.

Touya, though still enraged, had calmed down. He knew exactly where his sister would be, she was predictable.

"Do not worry Kisho, we will get her back. I know where she has gone. Give her a few more days with her precious Li before we go get her. Call the cops on Monday and have them arrest Syaoran Li for the kidnapping of Sakura Kinomoto and for being in breach of a restraining order." Said Touya in an amused tone.

Kisho simply looked at his comrades who were sitting on the couch in Touya's office looking dumbfounded. They couldn't believe he was giving his sister some time with that man first. But they could not, and did not question his judgment or motives. They walked out of the office, all three of them and left Touya alone, sitting at his desk.

"That will fix the both of them. Syaoran will be in jail and Sakura will be where she belongs. With me by my side, running the company our father left to us. Things will be right again." He said out loud as he began working on some papers at his desk.

THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER, BECAUSE WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO UPLOAD SO I HAD TO PUT IT ON ANOTHER WORD DOSUMENT, SO WHEN THAT DIDN'T WORK, I HAD TO FIND ANOTHER BLOODY DOCUMENT READER! THEN I HAD TO GO THROUGH IT ALL AND PUT IN THEITALICS AGAIN CAUSE THEY CUT THEM OUT!

(A/N- there you go, not as short as I thought so I mightn't get the next one out for a couple of days if that. Lol. Please review and be specific, tell me what ya like n don't like. But then again if you just want to review to say the shortest of words, go ahead, any reviews are good. )

-Golden-Pond-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11; Hold that thought**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, manga or anime. Clamp does. None of the characters are mine. _

(A/N- I know I know, long time no see. And I broke my promise of starting another fic till this one was finished. Sorry. I started two lol. Another card captor one set in the 20's and a seto/jou one. Deal. Anyways…)

Syaoran and Sakura stood at the front of the building. Their hands were clasped together, and their fingers were intertwined. They took one look at each other before turning to the task at hand.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Asked Syaoran, a little nervously.

"Of course, it is the only way." Replied Sakura rather indifferently.

"I'm sure we can find another way to be together. We do not have to go to such extremes if you do not wish it so." Spoke Syaoran. He just wanted her to be certain of her decision.

"I want this, you want this. It doesn't matter under what circumstances it gets done, as long as it does. Ok? So stop worrying so much." Chided Sakura, a kind of playfulness returning to her voice.

Sakura encircled her arm within her fiancés, and they, together, took the first step forward into the church as that familiar tune surrounded them.

Today was Monday, and what a glorious day Monday was. The sun was out, the birds were singing…a wonderful day to get married. Most people would have agreed with that assumption, but Touya Kinomoto wasn't most people. He had been waiting for this day all weekend and weddings were the last thing on his mind right now.

Touya had been busy all weekend, waking officials from their afternoon naps and getting paperwork in order. _'Sakura's in for a big surprise and I just can't wait to deliver it to her.' _

Touya had a grin on his face that spelt anything but happiness. It was smug, condescending, arrogant, and distasteful. It screamed I-know-something-you-don't-know.

He was currently in a car heading southbound on the Tahlman Highway. The grin ever present as he counted down the minutes to his glorious victory. '_Nobody gets away with taking what is mine. Sakura is my little sister, my responsibility and I will keep her safe. She is safe with me, and only me. We cannot trust any others. We were left in this world, together, and I intend to keep it that way.' _

Currently following Touya's vehicle of choice was the entire fleet of the Tokyo police department. The sirens were blazing and Touya's evil plot was put on hold as his thoughts drifted to when he last heard those sirens.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness and he could hear the warm soothing voice of his sister beside him. She hadn't left him, she wouldn't leave him. Or so he thought at the time. '_How can she do this to me? I'm her brother. She should care for me only!' _

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by that malicious one. The evil grin returned and the last of Touya's rationality went out with the last remaining coherent thought. _'Soon, it won't be much longer now.'_

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol had proven to be most worthy friends as they attended the wedding as the bride and groom's only guest. They had come on such short notice and had not said a word about that fact. They just had to be there for their friends.

There was no rings exchanged, there were no flowers thrown. There was no confetti anywhere to be seen, but there was a document. A contract that was signed by both parties involved, two witnesses, and a priest. Clearly in black and white. Sakura Kinomoto was no longer, and Sakura Li stood in her place. They had all the same characteristics, yet now, Sakura Li had the honor of being Syaoran Li's wife and was legally his. She was no bound to him by law, as he was her.

Mr. and Mrs. Li took their first steps as husband and wife as they rushed from the church. Sakura had not worn a white dress; there was no time for such liberties and traditions. She had hastily put on her graduation gown and put up her hair into a modest bun. Syaoran wore a plain suit, with no tie and a crisp white shirt.

The deed was done, it was official and that's all that mattered. In the eyes of the lord, and more importantly, in the eyes of the law, they were bound for all eternity. _'To love honor and obey, in sickness and in health, till death do us part…'_

Contracts…certificates…documents…laws…We are all bound by these in this modern day society. They are as good as our word, even better in fact. They are to be trusted and be kept to. You must obey to the demands if you sign them. You can hand your life over in a contract, and gain in back in a contract. Words, scribbled across the page by the barrel full. Out of countless meanings and interpretations, those specific words were chosen for a specific purpose.

Contracts…it just so happens that Sakura's life was held up in numerous contracts. It started with her birth certificate and ended with her death certificate. Of course in the middle, her life had been shared amongst contracts of a different nature and purpose. Her life was handed to her brother in a contract, and now, she had signed her life over to Syaoran through marriage.

In this modern day society we live in, sometimes they only way to break a contract was to override it with another.

Touya had yet to learn of this latest development involving Sakura's life, or more importantly, the development that broke his contract over her…

He was oblivious, and his grin was that of a snobbish, yet oblivious man.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura rode from the church in Syaoran's car after saying goodbye to their friends who they will forever be eternally grateful to. They held hands in between Syaoran shifting gears. Their faces held content smiles knowing they were safe once again.

The marriage certificate sat in the backseat, propped up again the right side door. Both had wanted the union, but they couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. They could never have a big wedding now. Their wedding was over. Of course they could do it again, properly this time, but it would not be their first real, true, wedding. Sakura could not go insane over wedding dresses. And Tomoyo would never argue with her about insisting on making her dress instead. Touya had ruined all that with his blatant disregard for his sister's feelings.

'_I will never forgive you for this Touya. You ruined mine and my husbands wedding day. That goes beyond even the depths I thought you were capable of.' _Sakura's mind wandered from thought to thought as the car pulled into Syaoran's driveway.

Syaoran took a look over his wife and melted. '_Beautiful, and all mine.' _Syaoran just loved watching his wife- he loved saying his wife-. You could tell by the lingering gaze that he was head over heels for the woman, and the same could be said about Sakura. They were clearly in love. Eternal soul mates.

Suddenly, an abundance of noise awoke Syaoran and Sakura out of their starring competition. Splayed across the lawn and many of the garden beds were what appeared to be, the cities police force. Touya had come to collect his due.

They starred out the windscreen in shock before bolting out of the car to deal with the situation.

Sakura instantly looked for her brother. Immediately knowing he was the one behind this serious breech of privacy and dishonor. But to her utter annoyance '_or is it disappointment'_ her mind said, she could not find him anywhere. She looked over to her husband, who nodded indicating he noticed her brother's lack of presence also.

But before actual words could be spoken between the pair, several officers came towards both and grabbed them. Sakura was roughly grabbed by her shoulders and dragged backwards, kicking and screaming all the way. While Syaoran was thrown against the ground, face first. His hands were then bound by handcuffs as an officer to his left read him his rights as a criminal. He was being arrested.

'…_for the kidnapping of one Sakura Kinomoto and for being in breech of a restraining order...' _Was all Syaoran caught of the man's words.

Once the cuffs were in place, he was hauled from the ground and led away to the back of a police cruiser. He could hear Sakura screaming his name in the background but he could do nothing about it. He strained his neck to try and see her but failed. All he caught was a glimpse of her tear stricken face. He growled under his breath and ducked his head to enter the car.

The door was shut and then he was gone. Sakura was now no-where in sight. They were separated once again, Touya had won this round.

If both weren't so sure that they were meant to be, they'd think the universe was trying to tell them something. But both knew that they were. It was Touya's doing, and Touya's doing alone that was causing their lack of togetherness. His selfish desires had affected the lives of others and for that, the universe owed him some karma.

The aforementioned brother was patiently awaiting his sister's return in the back of his sedan, behind the mass array of police cars. His was busy fingering his nails and made a mental note to get them polished before two police officers threw his darling sister into the back seat.

Immediately upon seeing the girl in the back seat, the driver nodded in the rear view mirror to his employer and drove. They were headed once again to the mansion where Sakura had conducted her childhood, that much she knew.

Sakura did not mask her confusion, anger and distrust for her brother in her voice as she shouted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?". Touya noticed by her swearing that she was beyond pissed. She never swore, so he concluded it was that brat Li's doing instead.

His only response was a sadistic smirk placed across his pale face. Sakura's temper rose upon seeing the infamous grin and she then vowed never to let her brother get the better of her. She had to reason with her brother in order to save herself and her marriage-

She stopped short at that point. She had momentarily forgotten in the confusion of the afternoon's events. She was married now. Not legally bound to be under guardianship of her brother. He had no claim on her now.

It seems that sadistic smirks run in the family as Sakura's faced mirrored Touya's previous expression. She sat back quietly without another outburst.

Touya looked at her curiously before biting. "What?"

Sakura countered with an evilly sweet smile before poking her tongue out in a childish manner.

Touya scoffed loudly and turned his eyes towards the front of the vehicle once more. "It seems he cannot keep control of you anymore than I could. Look what he has done to your manners. Really, is that anyway to greet you brother?"

"You think you're getting a welcome back hug from me? After what you did? I can't believe you just had Syaoran arrested!" She screamed at her brother, quite loudly infact. All her anger returning once given the chance.

"A thank you would have been nice. After all, I did just save you from making the biggest mistake of your life. One day you will thank me, when you have your own kids."

"I don't think so. You just threw my husband in jail!"

Touya's head snapped round like a rubber band after he heard that sentence. His world even went dizzy for a few moments. '_Husband?'_

* * *

Syaoran was currently being interrogated by the police. The small confines of the room did nothing to calm his nerves. Yes, he was innocent but now he had to prove that to them.

"Your accusations have no weight anymore. The restraining order was put in place by my wife's brother without her knowledge. And as she is my wife now, she is under my care and not her brother's." Syaoran finished, feeling much better now that he had his story out.

"That may be so Mr. Li, but we need proof." Said the officer who just finished butting his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"The marriage certificate is still in the back of my car. And that officially renders the contract which binds my wife under her brother's duty of care until the age of 21, void." Syaoran said the last statement with a tone of finality. "She is my wife and I will take care of her."

* * *

"You didn't?" Touya asked in a low, harsh whisper. Well, more demanded to know.

The inherited smirk was on Sakura's face again and she took the time to admire the look of pure shock and hatred on her brother's face. Then, she spoke. "Of course we did. I said I was going to and I did. I love him despite your thoughts and I expressed that love through marriage. God Touya, I thought the concept of marriage was simple to you."

"But you cannot, legally you cannot. You are still under my care until the age of 21 and you cannot get married until you are 18…." Touya's shock had turned into horror and disbelief as his words trailed off lightly.

"April 1st has gone dear brother. I am 18 and of marriageable age. Therefore, my actions have been perfectly legal and as I am only under your care until I reach 21, or…-" she paused to gauge his reaction at her abrupt pause and was not disappointed. "-until I am adopted, or are married."

There, she had said it.

Touya looked heartbroken. He knew the legal system like no other, spending late nights mulling over various contracts and such for work. And he was no stranger to custodial law, after all he had custody of Sakura and sought very hard to keep it that way.

* * *

Syaoran walked out of the police station. His stride was one of a proud man who had just escaped the clutches of the law. When infact he was a proud man who had just beaten the groom's worst enemy, the brother in law. Touya Kinomoto had not won entirely yet. They could not hold him at the police station once they checked the databases and realized he was telling the truth. There, in plain black and white, sat Syaoran's personal file on the Tokyo Police Department database. And under the name, partner, was Sakura Kinomoto.

He quickly stopped mentally gloating and brought his mind to more important matters. Like the ware bouts of his wife whom last time, had almost been killed and rapped in the presence of her so called brother. The very same brother who she was with right now.

Things were about to get ugly.

(A/N- I think this is the second last chapter, so only one more to go. I have a few big ideas in mind but I'm still not sure as to what I will do in the end. Be patient. Lots of love! PEACE OUT!)

-Golden-Pond-

EPILOGUE OUT NEXT!


End file.
